


High School Revelations

by thisismyguiltypleasureokay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisismyguiltypleasureokay/pseuds/thisismyguiltypleasureokay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren, Mikasa and Armin are freshmen's in high school. AU about their lives as they adapt to high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First day of school

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what the high school system where you’re from is like, so I’ll quickly explain how it is where I’m from, since it’s the same in the story.  
> High school is a three year ‘pre-education’. It’s not mandatory. After elementary (Which are from 0-9th grade) you choose if you want to go to high school or not. A student in each year of high school has overall name, but since I don’t want to translate that I’ll just use the American/English names: Freshman, Junior and Senior.  
> When you’re in high school you choose a line to ‘specialize in’. For example if you want to be a doctor, you’ll choose Math as your line, because this line has the requirements to get you in to medical school. If you want to be in, let’s say, communication, you might choose social studies etc. Other lines(Which was in my high school) is language and science(Broad term, but the line mainly focuses on biology, chemistry and physics). These lines are what you primarily focuses on in you high school experience, but there are also mandatory classes, which every student have to have in order to graduate.  
> In three years you have one class, which consist of the same 25(Random number) people. These people are people who have the same line as you. That means that all your classes will be with these people, except for the elected extra classes that you have to choose one or two off.  
> Hope that helped explaining how things are in here!

“Armin you’re shaking, relax a little” Eren said and placed a hand on Armin’s shoulder to calm him down.  Mikasa glanced sideways to see if Armin did as he was told. He took a deep breath and nodded.  
The three of them was walking on their way to school. It was their first day of high school and they were all pretty nervous. It was Friday and they had to go and meet their new classes today.    
It was a big day, not everybody chose to go to high school. Eren hadn’t thought he would go. He had intended on becoming a butcher and he didn’t need high school for that, but just before the end of 9th grade he had chosen to apply for the local school, Maria High.  
Eren looked at Mikasa to see if she was nervous, but if she were she covered it quite well.  
Eren’s mom had taken him and Mikasa out shopping a week before school start and they had brought new pencil cases, bags, other school stuff and first day outfits.  
He had been a little reluctant of the last, he hated clothe shopping.

_“What does it matter what I wear? It’s high school not kindergarten. I don’t have to have new clothes for that” He told his mom when she showed him a little too formal shirt.  
“You just don’t want to look like you’re trying too hard” Mikasa said as she came out of the changing room, laughing at him, because that was exactly why he didn’t want to wear clothes, that were obviously new, on his first day of high school. _

Mikasa’s not much of a girly girl, but once you take her shopping for clothe she jumps right into the stereotypical image of a female shopper, just as much as Eren became the perfect image of a stereotypical male shopper.  
They were both wearing their chosen clothes today. He had gone for some regular black jeans, and a white creamy T-shirt.  Mikasa had, after countless hours of debate with their mother, chosen denim short and a loose navy green tang top. She was going to attract all the guys in their new class, especially since she cut her hair. She used to have very long black hair, but it had started to annoy her, so she cut it short. She had had their mom cut it just under the ears and it suited her. Not many girls could get away with a short haircut like that, but Mikasa rocked it.

Eren looked away from Mikasa and watched Armin instead. He wasn’t breathing as frantically as before, but he was looking straight ahead with a look of horror.  
They arrived at the school twenty minutes before they should meet, so they found a bench outside and waited. The sun was baking and made them sweat a little.  
“You’re still not relaxing” Mikasa said to Armin who hadn’t gotten the hunted expression off his face.

“I know. I’m just so nervous, I don’t know anyone”

“You know us” She said with a hurt expression

“Yeah, I know! But that’s not what I meant. We’re not going to be in classes together.” He seemed kind of panicked now.

“I’ve never known anyone besides you guys, what if they don’t like me? What if they are going to, you know, bully me?”

“Listen Armin! They are not going to do that. This is high school, people are more mature here than those idiots from elementary. People here, are here of their own free will, they _chose_ high school. That means they are here to learn, just like you, me and Mikasa. They most likely have the same interest as you, so for what would they bully you? They will probably worship you because you’re so smart! If someone’s going to get bullied it’ll have to be me. I’m not smart, so I probably won’t fit in as much as you, but you don’t’ see that line of thoughts stopping me from being exited for starting high school!”  
He gave Armin a big smile of encouragement “Besides if, and that’s a big if, they are bullying you, I’ll kick their asses!” 

“I will too!” Mikasa added. They were both very protective of Armin. Armin was very smart, which meant that he understood things earlier than most people their age. That meant that Armin developed opinions about complicated stuff far before anyone they knew and he was passionate about them, so he often chose to state them. Armin was mind wise beyond his classmates, so whenever he said something he would get beat up because their classmates didn’t understand what he said and therefore didn’t know how to respond and that made them resort to violence. They often thought that Armin was making fun of them for not understanding what he had said, even though he wasn’t that kind of person.  
That was how he and Eren had met.

Eren thought back on the first day they had met, it was in kindergarten on the playground.

_Eren had come outside early so he had gotten a swing, one of the more popular playthings, which he currently was standing on while he swung back and forth. He was looking around and had seen a kid with blonde hair sitting on a bench close by, with a tiny book.  Eren observed the blonde guy, because he thought that it was kind of weird to sit and read a book when they had gotten permission to go outside to play. All the other kids was scattered on the playground doing all kinds of stuff like building castles in the sand or playing Family or Tag.  
Two guys came up to Armin. They didn’t look like they had the best of intentions. _

_“What is this” one of the guys said and flicked the book._  
“A book” Armin had said, looking puzzled. It was clearly he thought the guy was some kind of stupid, since he didn’t even know what a book was.  
“I know that, idiot!” The guy said in an angrier tone. The other guy chuckled and knocked the book out of his hands, so it fell to the ground and closed. Armin didn’t even look down. He had gotten a scared expression. At this point, Eren was considering getting involved, but wasn’t sure if he should.  
“Bu…but why did you ask if you already knew?” Armin had stammered. His logic easy to follow, but just made the guy angrier.  
“You’re stupid.”  
“I’m not” He stammered again. He at least tried to look as though the guys weren’t intimidating him.  
“Yeah you are. You’re so stupid they punished you by making you read. You aren’t even allowed to play” Said the other guy and laughed of his insult.  
“I’m not and they didn’t! I read it because I like it. I don’t want to play your stupid games anyway, books are fun and exciting!” He looked the guy straight in the eyes, which was probably a mistake, because he jumped on Armin, so they both rolled around on the dirty ground.  
That’s when Eren jumped in. As soon as the boy had lunged forward to tackle Armin, Eren had jumped of the swing and ran to his aid. 

_Eren grabbed the shirt off the boy and pulled him of Armin and punched the boy in his face. The guy, who had started harassing Armin, joined the fight and it became a sort of three way fight where everybody hit everybody. They were split up, when an adult saw them; the three were lectured afterwards on how violence never was the answer. They were only kids, so no one got injured except for a few bruises here and there. All three of them was horrified, when the adult told them they would call home and notice their parents of their behavior. They were told to sit in each room and wait for their parents._

_Eren had sat in the room he was giving for about fifteen minutes when the door opened and Armin had come in._  
“You’re not supposed to be her. I’m being punished” Eren told him. He smiled at him, because Armin had looked really guilty and Eren didn’t think he should be feeling guilty of anything.   
“I know, I just wanted to say thanks. For helping me. I’m sorry you got in trouble” He looked at the ground.  
“It’s alright. They were being farts.” Eren said, because he was in kindergarten and fart was a suitable swearword. Armin had even chuckled at that.  
“What’s your name?”   
“ Armin” He still looked at the ground.  
“Hey Armin, I’m Eren. Nice to meet you” He had stretched his arm out so that they could shake hands.  
They had been silent after that and Armin had sat there until Eren’s parents came to get him. Eren didn’t get in trouble with his parents when he had told them the situation, although they said that next time he had to get an adult instead of starting a fight. 

_The next day Eren sat down beside Armin, who again sat on the bench reading his book. Eren had looked over the shoulder to see that it was a picture book, with a few sentences out from every picture. Eren couldn’t read yet, at the time he only knew how to spell his own name, but Armin, although slowly, read every single sentence in the tiny book._

_“Hey” Eren had said to him. Armin had looked at him with surprise as though he was shocked to be approached by Eren._  
“Hello” He closed his book, cautiously looking at Eren  
“Do you wanna go home with me tomorrow? I just got the new Crash Bandicoot for my playstation! I thought we could play it together” Eren had said proudly.  
Armin had agreed that he would, but he had to talk to his parents about it. Eren had talked to his own parents and they had giving him a note with their phone number on, so Armin’s parents could call and arrange them having a play day. 

Eren smiled at the memory, if he hadn’t jumped into that fight he and Armin probably wouldn’t be sitting on the bench outside Maria High being best friends.

“Thanks guys, I appreciate it, but I’m still nervous” Armin said  
“I know, I’m also nervous! It’s exciting though” Eren said as he took out a pack of cigarettes.  
“You know smoking is bad for you guys!” Armin said as Eren passed one to Mikasa  
“How do you even buy those? You are only 16!”  
“They don’t card you at the station” Mikasa said as she lit the smoke.  
“I don’t understand why you two even started, it’s not like it taste good does it?” Armin shook his head, never approved of the filthy habit.

“It doesn’t taste that bad” Eren said, because every kid who smokes at the age of sixteen tries to convince people that it’s not that bad, even though it is.  
“It’s simple actually” It _was_ simple. Eren had started because he wanted to look cool and tough and he thought he did just that when he was pulsing on a cigarette. He had started a year ago. Mikasa had started because she wanted to see what the appeal was, and because Eren did, she continued.  
“It looked interesting. Why would the adults keep smoking if it wasn’t? So I tried it and it _is_ interesting! I’ve told you before Armin” Not a lie, but not the complete truth either, because Eren really just wanted to show people that he wasn’t afraid of something like a cigarette although people said it was dangerous.  
“Yeah Yeah, hurry up and finish we need to be in there in a minute”

They went inside the school and found their way to the auditorium, where they would meet and get information regarding their classes. The three of them sat together on the back rows. Their principal, Erwin Smith, held a welcoming speech and told that he hoped they would get the best out of the next three years.  When he was done, a polite applause filled the auditorium.

“Right. So you might have noticed that you guys are the only ones at the school at the moment. That’s because our juniors and seniors, starts on Monday. We have done it like that, so you can get used to the school before it’s filled with too many people.“ He smiled brightly before he continued “The only exception is the tutors, who you are going to meet in a minute. They will show you around and tell you a little about the school. We are going to split you up in a moment, so you can meet your classes. The tutors will announce the classes and when your class is called you will follow the tutor to a classroom.”

Mikasa was looking straight forward, Eren was holding his breath and Armin was nervously stomping the ground.  There were nine different classes this year, named after letters in the alphabet.  
A girl with brown hair got up from a chair, she had been sitting in the front row. Two other people followed her as she got up front. They apparently announced the classes backwards.

“Hi everyone! Would class y, please get up and follow me” She said brightly. Eren felt Armin tense beside him. That was his class.  
They had all gotten their letter in the start of the summer.  Armin was in class y because he wanted to study science. He and Mikasa had chosen the same line, math, even though Eren wasn’t that good at it. He had giving it a lot of thought and had decided that he might want to try to follow his dad and get into medical school. It was far from being a butcher, but he had always wanted to follow his dad’s steps. He just never thought he had the ability. Armin had been one of the people to convince him that he wouldn’t know if he didn’t try. Mikasa wanted to do whatever Eren did. He had told her that that wasn’t going to help her in any way. That she might end up regretting it, if she didn’t do something she wanted, but she just told him that she wanted what he wanted. So he had end up saying “Whatever, just don’t blame me if you one day realize that whatever you do, isn’t what you want to be doing”. Before they opened their letter they had both been nervous, because even though you choose the same line, it’s not giving that you will be in the same class. They had opened and been relieved to see that they should be in the same class.

“It’s going to be fine, remember I’ll kick ass if you don’t like them”

Armin gave him a half smile as he got up and walked over to the group in the front. There was a little disturbance as the rest of class y got up and left the auditorium.

A tiny, petite girl came up next with a tall guy, who looked arrogant.

“Hi guys!” She looked really nervous “So would the, ehm, x class follow me please?”

That was it; it was Eren and Mikasa’s class. They got up, with about twenty other people and followed the two out of the auditorium.

“What room is for us?” the guy asked

“11. Okay guys, this way” she guided the class.

They sat down in the classroom and, Eren could see he wasn’t the only one who was nervous.

“My name is Petra Ral and I’m one of your two tutors. I’m a senior in class x, so I also chose math as my line!” She smiled and gestured to the guy.

“My name is Auruo and I’m in the same class as she”

“Right, we are your tutors. That means that we are to show you around and answer any question you might have. No question is stupid, so just go with it. That’s what we’re here for.”

“Not me, I’m just here because she is” Auruo said and looking rather bored.

“Auruo” she said and punched him in the arm. “Before we start introducing each other, is there anyone who already knows someone in this class?”

Eren, Mikasa and a few others put up their hands. She asked who the people knew and she then shuffled the seating arrangement, so no one sat with someone they knew.

Eren ended up beside a big guy who leaned in and said “Hi I’m Reiner”, while Mikasa ended up beside a little girl who looked just as hostile as Mikasa usually did.

They ended up standing up introducing themselves and telling a little about themselves. Afterwards they were shown around the school and had some team build activities at the schools green area. They saw Armin once, when their class walked passed his. At the end of the day, when everybody had talked with everybody, they got their books, so they could start like the rest of the school on Monday.

When their classes where done, they waited for Armin, but got a text from him saying that his weren’t done yet so they should just go home without him. They lit a cigarette and passed it back and forth between them.

“That was a pretty cool class, wasn’t it?” He smiled at Mikasa as they walked.  
“It was. I liked it. Petra was really nice too, not sure if I like Auruo though” she said  
“I know, He’s really arrogant! He probably just wants to get in her pants” he laughed  
“Totally”

They walked the rest of the way home in silence and when they came home, they both went to bed early. They were both exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you might, I don’t know, ‘sneer’ at this part:  
> “Listen Armin! They are not going to do that. This is high school, people are more mature here than those idiots from elementary. People here, are here of their own free will, they chose high school. That means they are here to learn, just like you, me and Mikasa. They most likely have the same interest as you, so for what would they bully you? They probably worship you because you’re so smart! If someone’s going to get bullied it’ll have to be me. I’m not smart, so I probably won’t fit in as much as you, but you don’t’ see that line of thoughts stopping me from being exited for starting high school!”  
> Because in most places, high school sucks big balls. But I just wanted to tell you something before you say it’s stupid or unrealistic.  
> It’s a personal experience of mine that high school is a mature place. It at least is where I’m from. Elementary is where all the douchebags are. I was bullied and hated elementary, so I had an Armin kind of approach to high school. To my utter astonishment I met people in high school who didn’t say that I was a weirdo for liking reading and learning, what surprised me more was that I met people who were the same.  
> I think that high school was a pleasant place, because most bullies are people who don’t really do well in school(??) or want to be in a work of line that doesn’t need academic properties. At least that’s what all my bullies have been and done (And any other bullies I’ve heard of. Not that smart people can’t be bullies, they just rarer I think).  
> That meant my bullies didn’t go to high school. That also meant that most of the people who chose high school was people of genuinely wanted to be there nad yeah I don’t know why I told oyu this, but I felt like it needed an explanation idk. Hope you enjoy this fic.


	2. Getting friends

It was Saturday and Eren and Mikasa were sitting in Eren’s room waiting for Armin to stop by. Eren was seated by his computer, where he let different music blast out of the speakers. They had been listening to the radio, but they kept playing the same annoying song, so he instead went on Youtube and found something else.   
Right now they were listening to Flo Rida-Whistle.  
Eren wasn’t set on one genre, he pretty much liked everything. Sometimes he would listen to one genre more than the others, but it depended on his mood and right now he was in the mood for something light.  
His room wasn’t that big, he had a desk, which had his computer screen on it. The computer itself was stationary, so he could play all sorts of games on it. He also had a smaller laptop, which he had gotten so he could use it to take notes in class.  
He had a wardrobe, a bed, a TV stand, a small table between the TV and the bed and some shelves and stands which had a few books and mostly games on it.  
He still had the PS2 that he had had when he and Armin first had become friends. He still used it; he enjoyed playing the old games now and then and so did Mikasa.  
She was lying on his bed and playing Legend of Spyro: A new beginning.  
It knocked on the door for a short moment and before Eren or Mikasa could yell “Come in” Armin came in.

“Hey” Eren said. Mikasa was busy so she just gave a quick nod to say she had seen him.  
He placed himself on the bed, so he was almost sitting on Mikasa, since she was practically everywhere on the bed. He had his back up against the wall and his legs bend out like a bridge over Mikasa’s legs.

Eren pulled his office chair closer to the bed and placed his legs on the table.  
“How was your class?”

“Better than I thought it would be! You were right, they are really nice” He smiled broadly

“That’s good! What about your tutors?”

“They were really nice!  The girl with the glasses, the one to follow us to the classroom, she talks a lot. That’s why it took so long for us to get off from class yesterday“. He laughed “What about you guys?”

“Yeah, interesting people in our class. We only had two tutors, you had 3, right? And they were nice. The girl, Petra was cute and the guy Auruo wasn’t really my kind of person, but he was alright.” Eren said, thinking back on the two people.

“Yes, we had 3 tutors. Hanji, the girl with the glasses and a guy called Mike, who was a little weird, but okay when you talked to him. Then we had a person called Nanabe, but to be honest, I’m not sure if it’s a guy or a girl. But whatever, Nanabe was nice”

“It’s awesome. Did you get your schedule?”

“Yeah, a temporary one until I get my password for the school’s webpage. It looks hard, most of the days, classes’ ends at 2:30, and then I have two days till four and one day till one”

“The same here I think. And on Fridays I have a free period in second period”

“Me too!” Armin said

“Really? What a coincidence, then we might hang out there?”

“Of course! It’s weird to have free periods on schedule” Armin laughed

“Yeah, we never had that in elementary. It’s awesome”

 “Isn’t it crazy that we’re starting high school?” Mikasa interrupted, she had reached the next save in the game and had turned the PS off to join their conversation.

“What do you mean?” Armin asked, not quite understanding.

“I don’t know. It’s just surreal to be honest.” Eren nodding, knowing what she meant.

“It’s just that I never actually thought that it would happen. High school has always been something other people had to do when they grew up. High schoolers have always been adults to me, and now I’m in high school and I don’t feel like an adult at all and it’s just weird, but I like it too! And that’s what’s crazy” She laughed

“Yeah I know, I’ve never thought _I_ would go to high school either! It is crazy, you don’t think it’s crazy because you’ve always known you were gonna go” Eren told Armin, who still didn’t understand it completely, but he had the overall picture.   

“Oh, you might be right. By the way weren’t you guys extremely tired yesterday? I swear I slept until it was past eleven this morning!”

“I fell asleep five minutes after dinner on the couch!”

“Yeah, I went straight to bed. So many new impression, my brain just quit when I came home” Mikasa said

“I don’t hope that happens every day we come home! That’ would be bothersome” Eren said

“I don’t think it will” Armin answered while he thought about the question.

It was only for the first week of high school they all came home, feeling like they hadn’t slept properly for years.  The second week, they were still tired, but they no longer had trouble staying awake in their last periods.  It was Friday of the second week and Armin had agreed to meet Mikasa and Eren for their free period, which lasted for an entire hour, if you counted the recess with. 

The weather was still nice, so Mikasa had texted Armin and told him they were sitting outside waiting for him. The school had a huge green area, half of it was for the gym classes to practice all sorts of sports and the other half was just for the students to relax. There were benched, but it was much better to just lie in the grass.

“Hey guys. I brought someone with me” Armin said as he approached

Both Eren and Mikasa sat up to say hi to the person who Armin had brought.

Armin dumped himself in the grass in front of Eren and Mikasa and gestured to the other to sit down as well. He was a tall slender male, his hair was cut in an undercut and his hair was two toned, the top being light brown and the bottom being dark brown.

“You never said your friend was hot” He said to Armin as he sat down. His eyes were clearly on Mikasa, but Eren couldn’t help himself.

“Thank you, I normally don’t go with boys, but if you’re nice I’ll consider it” Eren blinked at him and he turned slightly pink as he stammered “I didn’t, I meant”

“Don’t mind him, he’s just an idiot. My name is Mikasa, nice to meet you” She interrupted and offered her hand.

“Jean” He said and turned redder as he shook her hand.

“My name is Eren, are you in Armin’s class?” Eren laughed when he presented himself.

“Yeah, he said it was okay to come along”

“Of course, always”

“Yeah of course. Hey Armin, what subject do you have next?” Mikasa asked

“Oh, hmm gym, I think? Is it gym, Jean?”

“Unfortunately, I think it is”

“Urgh” Armin said and looked haunted

“What? You don’t normally hate gym? Is it a bad teacher, who is it?” Eren asked the two guys.

“Kitts Verman” Armin replied

“He’s so mean and intense. He shouts all the time and whenever you’re not doing good enough he humiliates you. Last gym class I fell behind on a run and he threatened to have me run laps after class.” Jean looked horrified.

“He sounds like an ass. How did you get out of that?” Mikasa asked

“Armin helped, he pleaded Kitts and said that it wasn’t fair to punish me after class and that it wasn’t my fault that I had a bad knee, which I actually don’t, but thanks anyway Armin” He laughed

“Yeah, but it didn’t help anyway, you wouldn’t have gotten out of the punishment if Pixis hadn’t stopped by and said that I was right” Armin told them.

“Yeah, anyway, I’m grateful; I didn’t want to be left alone with that man! Who do you have?”

“Keith Shadis, he’s okay. A little strict, but okay” Eren told

“Haven’t met him”

“Me neither, but he’s probably better than Kitts” Armin said

“Hey Annie! Come join us!” Mikasa suddenly yelled, interrupting the conversation. She waved at one of the figures who just came out of the building.

Annie, was the girl Mikasa had been placed beside on their first day, she was with Bertholdt and Reiner. They all came over and sat around the small group.

They presented the others for each other.

“What do you guys have in next period?” Armin asked the group

“I have Art” Eren looking a little miserable.

“Me too” Mikasa said. Every freshman had to choose either Music or Art as a subject in their first year, which was horrible since Eren hated both.

“Me and Bert have Music” Reiner said

“Yeah I play guitar and Reiner sings” Bertholdt said

“Really? You always played guitar Bert and can you really sing, Reiner?” Eren asked.

 “Yeah, pretty much. I started in fourth grade or something like that”

“Of course I can! Why else would I bother?” Reiner asked rhetorically

“What about you, Annie? Music too?” Armin politely asked Annie who hadn’t really said anything.

“Like hell! I would never do that”

“So art?” Jean tried

“No, I have Sarcasm for beginners, No of course art” she said, rolling her eyes. They all laughed, mostly because Jean made a funny face.

They talked a little about some of the teachers they had in common.

“Jean, we should probably go get changed so we won’t be punished for being late”

They all split up and went to their different classes.

As the weeks passed it became some sort of tradition to meet in their free period. Their group had grown since they had first met. It now consisted of Jean, Sasha, Connie, Marco and Christa from Armin’s class and Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie and Ymir from Eren and Mikasa’s class. 

Eren wasn’t sure how it had become such a large group, but after some meetings, some of the people had asked if they could join and others had been dragged with their friends.  It didn’t really bother Eren, they were all nice people. 

They were all special people. Sasha and Connie were goofy people, they always made fun and Sasha had a weird food fetish or something. Marco was really nice; he was down to earth and always smiling. Christa was a silent girl, in a shy way, but she was also one of those people who were always smiling and being happy, she laughed a lot. Ymir from Eren’s class had taken a liking to her. Ymir was loud and very often came with inappropriate comments, to both boys and girls.  
Annie was a different kind of silent, she was more hostile, but she had loosened up and started to be friendlier towards people. She and Mikasa became really close friends. Reiner was always friendly and protective, especially towards Bertholdt, who they all just called Bert. Bert and Reiner had known each other since birth practically. Bert was shy, to an extend where he sometimes couldn’t talk, but he had become better. He was one of those people who easily became very emotional.   
Jean, had Eren learned, wasn’t all that nice. At least that was what Eren was thinking. After Jean had become more familiar with Eren, Mikasa and Armin, he had become more open.  
They had been talking about the online game Leauge of Legends and Jean had casually said “You probably suck at it, Eren” To which Eren had become rather mad and he hadn’t quite forgiving Jean for that comment. 

This period they had gathered on the grass again. The girls talking about one of the classes who was currently running laps on the gym area of the green area. The boys were running shirtless, so they were watching carefully, discussing which of the males had the better body.

“Eren, do you guys have a preparty for the high school party on Friday?” Jean asked

“Yeah, the whole class is supposed to meet at Reiner’s. What about you guys?”

“Yeah, we have too. I was thinking what if our classes made a prepaty together?”

“That would be a great idea” Marco said and the other boys agreed

“We have to ask the girls and the rest of our classes first, though” Armin said and they all agreed on that.

“Where are we supposed to meet, if they agree?” Bert asked.

“I was supposed to have the party at my house, we can still do that. We will have to walk to the school though and that takes about 30 minutes” Connie said

“We can do it like that, but I live 5 minutes away and we can easily be two classes there” Reiner said.

They were discussing pros and cons for both houses, but decided that if the others were going with the idea, they would go with Reiner’s house.

Reiner proposed the idea for the girl’s, when they were done staring, and they all wanted it to happen. So Eren asked his class and Jean asked the others if they liked to go to the preparty with the other class. There were a few against, but the majority didn’t really care, as long as there was a party.

After school was done, Jean texted Eren and said that his class was okay with it. Reiner later sent a Facebook invitation to the people of the classes and told the rules and when and where the party was.


	3. Party

Eren woke up Friday morning, feeling excited for his first high school party. He just needed to get the school hours done, before he could go.

He went down for breakfast and ate while Mikasa showered. When she was done they switched so he showered and she ate breakfast. They had a strict morning schedule, so they all could get to work and school in time.  
Their mother was always first in the shower. She worked in a kindergarten so she had to be there at seven, sometimes six for the early kids. When she was done, Mikasa got up and showered, she took the longest, so she had to get up a bit earlier than Eren to be able to finish it all. After Mikasa, was Eren who was quick to shower and didn’t need as long to do hair and makeup, since he didn’t use any of that. The last one was always their dad. He was an important man at the hospital so he had the privilege to meet at nine, which made him the obvious last person allowed to shower.

“When are we supposed to be at Reiner’s again?” Eren asked Mikasa as they walked to Armin’s so they could go to school. Armin only lived a few blocks away from them, on their way to school, so they had made it a habit to go together.

“At five, the party at the school starts at eight. We are going to order Pizza I think” She told him.

“Are you up for going to the station and buy some more smokes and some liquor, after class?”

“Sure am” He smiled.

When they came into class, Reiner, Berthold and Ymir were already there.

“You guys ready for tonight?” Ymir laughed at them

“Not really, we still need to buy stuff to drink” Eren told them

“What are you gonna buy?” Reiner asked

“I don’t know yet, perhaps some cheap vodka and some soda” Mikasa thought about it for a while.

“Might buy some shots and beers, I’ll decide when I’ll buy it” Eren said

“I’ve got some Pisang Ambon, it tastes delicious with chocolate milk” Bert informed them

“I’ve bought a six pack of beers and I plan on scrounge some shots from someone” Ymir laughed

“What about you Reiner, what do you plan on drinking tonight?” Eren asked the big guy

“I have tequila at home, but that shit’s tastes awful! So I will also have some beers!”

“You guys talking about what kind of shit you’re drinking tonight?” Annie asked as she threw her bag on the table next to Mikasa and sat down in the chair.

“Yeah, what are you having? Tough girl” Ymir mocked. Those two were just as bad as Jean and Eren, when it came to sarcasm and mocking each other. They liked each other and all, it was just that kind of friendship.

“I’ve bought some cider” She said

“What?” Ymir laughed and Reiner just looked at her.

“I wouldn’t pass you off as a cider girl! Thought you would act tough” She laughed again, finding it hilarious that Annie’s beverage choice didn’t fit her personality.

“Well, I’m a lightweight! I’m 153 cm tall and weigh 54 kg, so as you can imagine I can’t take a lot. Cider doesn’t have as much alcohol in as beer or all the hard liquor you’ll probably be drinking, so if I drink cider I’ll be able to keep up with you guys, without passing out.”

“That sounds surprisingly logic” Ymir said, thinking of what Annie had just told.

The rest of the day was met with a buzzing everywhere. Everybody talked about the party, specially the freshmen.

“Quiet!” Rico yelled at the talking class

“For God’s sake, shut up! I’m trying to teach math here”

That statement made the class feel a little guilty and they kept quiet. It was last period and they had math. Their teacher was called Rico Brzenska, she had roots in Russia. She was very serious and at times a little pessimistic.

“Guess it can’t be helped. It’s always like this before a party, specially the first party of the year” She shook her head as if the students were being weird. “If you finish 1a, 1b, 1e, 2a and 2b in the book Math C, then you’re free to go. Skip 1c and 1d, we haven’t learned that just yet”

With getting to go earlier in sight, everybody became serious and started working. Eren was slow, but he finished fifteen minutes before the bell anyway, which made him proud. Mikasa had been done for about ten minutes, but she waited for him. They whispered goodbye and see you later to the ones who was still there and then left to buy some supplies for tonight.

When they got home, they retreated to each of their rooms so they could get ready. Eren settled for loose denim Jeans, a navy blue V-neck, an open black bomber jacket and his regular converse. He muffled his already messy hair, so it looked more casual and then headed out in the kitchen to wait for Mikasa.

“Wow”

“Do you like it?”

“You look amazing! You better stick to me all night, if you don’t want creepy guys to make passes” Eren laughed. What she was wearing was fairly simple. She was wearing a high-waisted black skirt that stopped in the middle of her thighs, a white top underneath the skirt and some black high heels. She had accessorized her outfit with a long necklace, red nail polish and a small bag, which held her wallet, cigarettes and phone.

“Are you read…Wow, you are both looking beautiful!” Eren’s mom had come into the kitchen and had seen them. She was supposed to drive them to Reiner’s.

“Okay, Okay, Grisha! Come and see your kids!” She yelled over her shoulder

“Mikasa, go over to Eren. Yeah okay stand still” She smiled and left the kitchen and when she came back she had her phone in her hand.

“Smile, I need to have a picture of my babies’ first high school party”

“Mom, stop it. It’s no big deal” Eren felt himself growing embarrassed, they were practically adults. But he led her take her pictures anyway.

“Wow, you’re right Carla, they do look spectacular! Don’t get too drunk tonight though” He smiled, but had a look in his eyes saying that they should be careful.  

“Don’t accept drinks from strangers, and behave!”

“We won’t and we will, don’t worry” Mikasa said. Eren and Mikasa had been to parties before, but it had been parties with alcohol intake limited to 3 beers and with parental supervision. There was neither tonight so it was obvious that he would be nervous.

“Have fun!” Their dad said as they left to get into the car.

Most of the group was already there when they got to Reiner’s house, which was as big as he had promised.   
They got settled in the living room, which was big enough to have two tables and a free area, to those who wanted to dance. Eren and Mikasa sat down at the table where Reiner, Sasha, Annie, Bert and Marco already were.

Mikasa had gone for some cheap vodka and soda as she had told and Eren had bought beers and a Gajol pomegranate, which is a liquorice shot, with an aftertaste of pomegranate. 

“I’ve ordered the pizzas to come at 5:30. I ordered a bunch of different family sized. So if you guys will come up here with your part of the payment, it’ll be cool” Reiner said when they all had arrived. He had barely gotten the money in order, before the delivery guy was there with the pizzas.

“Hey Armin, you want to take a piece of Hawaii pizza for me?” Eren leaned over and asked Armin, who just got up.

While he ate his last piece, people began wandering, talking with each other. A few engaged in some kind of card game. It was probably lousy, but Eren’s group retreated outside and let the rest of their classmates be.

Most people smoked in their group, so it was a good excuse to go outside.

“We should play some games” Sasha suggested

“Yeah, some ‘get-to-know-each-other-games’” Connie agreed

“Spin the bottle?” Jean suggested

“Like Hell I’m not drunk enough for that” Annie said, leaning against the wall, smoking her cigarette.

“Come on Annie, it’ll be fun. Is it because you haven’t kissed anyone?” Mikasa teased her

“Yeah that’s the reason. Totally not because you guys are suggestion twelve people takes turns on exchanging each other’s salvia” She rolled her eyes.  

“I’m in” Christa said, which instantly made Ymir join too.

“I’ll join in one condition. If mine or Mikasa’s bottle spins lands on each other, we get to redo. I’m not kissing my sister” Eren said, looking grossed out.

“Ew, yeah. I’m not kissing you either” Mikasa shrugged.

“I’ve been wondering about that. Are you guys really siblings, you don’t look anything alike” Reiner said

“I’m adopted. My parents died in a car accident when I was 7. But that doesn’t mean we’re less family” She smiled as to not ruin the mood

“Of course not. I was just curious. Shall we begin?” He took one of the bottles they had taken with them outside. They sat in a circle.

“Jean should start, it was his idea” someone suggested.

“We should make a drinking game out if it” Bert told Jean before he spun it

 “How?”

“We could say that we have to drink as long as the bottle is spinning, when it’s no longer spinning we can stop and the two got to kiss?”

So that’s what they did. Jean spun the bottle and they all took a long sip of their drinks.

Jeans bottle landed on Ymir.

“So how do we do this, tongue or not?”  
“Don’t you dare, put your tongue in my mouth” Ymir said as Jean bend over to kiss her. She made a face when he pulled away. Eren almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

Ymir’s bottle landed on Reiner. She got up and gave him a quick kiss before she went back to sit next to Christa.

Reiner’s bottle landed on Annie. Reiner looked a little scared, when he went over to her.

“Shit” she uttered, before their lips met.

Annie, reluctantly, spun the bottle. This time it landed on Armin, who looked both scared and excited to kiss her.

“No tongue, got it?” She said as she kissed him.

“You know what? We’ve been pretty lucky so far, no one has had to kiss someone in the same gender” Connie said.

“Now you cursed it” Sasha said

“What do you mean?”

“It’s going to happen now, Armin is going to spin the bottle and it’s going to land on a boy” She explained

Armin got up and spun the bottle. The bottle spun around for a long time, and they all kept drinking until it stopped.

“Told you” Sasha looked at Connie

The bottle was pointing to Jean. The group was silently waiting for what was going to happen. Armin slowly rose from his seat and walked over to Jean. He sat down next to him, after Bert had made space for him.

Everybody was holding their breath. Armin swallowed and he was shaking when he leaned in and pressed his lips against Jean’s. Eren’s mouth fell open when the kiss dragged out and he saw some tongue action in there. None of the others had used their tongues. When they broke off, they were both red in the face.

An awkward silence fell over the group until Armin started laughing. His laugh was frantic and nervous, and it made the other’s laugh too.

“We should get ready to leave, it’s past eight, we are already late” Reiner said when they stopped laughing.

“It’s fashionable to be late” Mikasa pointed out, but got up anyway.

Ten minutes after had they managed to gather the rest of both classes and went to walk to the school.    

Eren was starting to feel the alcohol he had consumed and was getting slightly drunk. He walked over to Armin and the two of them fell behind.

“What’s with that kiss Armin, did I seriously see some tongue in there?” Eren teased and Armin turned instantly crimson.

“I don’t know honestly. I need a drink as soon as we get to the school; we need to find the bar!” Armin said.

It looked like Armin went through some kind of crisis, Eren thought, but he was too drunk to really fathom it.

“Sure, I need a drink too”

 When they arrived to the school, their first stop was the bar, who only sold beers and ciders, no drinks. They danced a lot, but throughout the night, they all sort of split up and walked around, hanging with different people as they saw them. Eren was outside at the moment, smoking one of many smokes that night.

“Hey”

Someone had come over to him.

“Can I borrow your lighter? Mine broke”

“Sure” Eren said and got his lighter from the pocket. He tried focusing on the stranger, when he gave him his lighter. The stranger was a short male, with raven black hair cut in an undercut. That was all Eren saw, before he got his lighter back with a “thanks” and the person was gone.

The next couple of hours were a blur of strangers, people he knew, beer, dancing and smoke breaks.

Right now he was looking for Mikasa, who he, barely had seen since they arrived at the school.  
While he was looking for her, he didn’t notice where he was going and therefor walked right into another person. The beer Eren had been holding slipped out of his hand the minute he collided with the other. The person was soaking wet, as the beer had spilt all over him.

The person was barely high enough to reach Eren’s chin, but he managed to shock Eren when he looked up at him. The look the guy was giving Eren could have killed. Eren was about to apologize, when another small figure came in between him and the guy.

“Okay Levi, he didn’t do it on purpose. Just relax, go clean yourself up”

He didn’t say anything: he just turned around and walked away. It wasn’t until then that Eren realized it had been the same person who had asked for his lighter.

“That was close, Eren”

Eren looked down and saw his tutor Petra stand there.

“Thanks? What was close?” Eren asked confused

“Levi and I are in the same class, he has a bad temper” She explained “Why did you spill on him?”

“Wasn’t on purpose, was looking for Mikasa and I couldn’t see him”

“Don’t tell him that, he don’t like when people talk about his height” She laughed

“What are you doing Petra?”

Was that guy always around her? Eren thought as Auruo joined them.

“I was just talking with Eren, he’s in the freshmen class we tutor, don’t you remember?”

“Vaguely. You are pretty drunk aren’t you?” Auruo said to Eren

“Yeah you look wasted” Petra continued

“Like you aren’t” was the only answer Eren could come up with. Even though they weren’t as drunk as Eren, they were still drunk though.

“I am, but is this your first real party? You’re probably used to only three beers pr. party” Auruo laughed

“Stop teasing the boy” A stranger said

“I remember you’re first party. Auruo you vomited on the Dance floor and Petra you were so drunk you couldn’t control your bladder”

“You peed?” Eren asked “All over the place?”

“ERD! Don’t say that! What if he loses respect for me?”

“It’s true?!” Eren’s eyes were wide, but before the conversation could continue Annie was at his side.

“I was sent out to fetch you, Armin’s stuck in a tree” she said with an indifferent tone.

“Wha?” Was the only thing he managed to say before she dragged him along

 “Eren!” Armin yelled when he arrived.

“Armin? What the hell?” He laughed

“Don’t laugh, Jean dared me. Just shut up and help me”

Armin had crawled up in the three and had somehow managed to get his shirt twisted on a branch and couldn’t get down, apparently Jean was laughing too hard to be able to help and Annie was too short to climb the three.

Eren swung himself up to Armin and held a branch with one hand as he loosened Armin’s shirt and helped him down from the three.

“That was stupid. Why are you listening to what Jean says?” Eren asked.

“Is too much alcohol an acceptable answer?” Armin laughed

“Holy cricket Armin” Jean laughed

“Stop it your ass, and what the hell is a holy cricket?” Armin punched Jean in the arm.

“Do you guys know where Mikasa is?” The question was more directed at Annie, because Eren had thought they were together.

“She went to the bathroom a while a go” Annie said

“Well, I need to find her, I want to go home. I’m feeling a little too drunk. You’re still sleeping over Armin?”

“Sure thing”

“How are you guys getting home?” Eren asked Annie and Jean

“Mikasa said I could crash at you guys, so I’ll guess I’ll get home however you choose”

“Oh yeah, Mikasa did tell me, sorry. What about you Jean?”

“Uhm, I’ll probably walk home”

“Walk?” Armin asked

“Yeah”

“But you live like, really far away? Can’t your parents come and get you?” Armin continued

“No, they don’t approve of drinking, so they said if I wanted to go to the party I had to get home by myself. I either needed to walk or get a ride” He said, looking mildly embarrassed

“You can crash at my house, if you want, it’s not that far” Eren offered

“Really?”

“Yeah, but we need to find Mikasa before we head home. But, I swear, if you try to sneak into her room, I’ll cut you” Eren warned

“I only said I thought she was hot, like once! I never said I wanted to sleep with her!” He exclaimed.

“Great, then that’s settled”

They found her talking to Reiner, down at the bathrooms.

“Mikasa, we were thinking of heading home, you wanna come?” Eren asked when he saw her.

“Just a minute.” She said something to Reiner and then walked over to the group “See you on Monday, Reiner” He smiled at her and Eren felt like they had interrupted something.

“Shit I’m drunk” Eren said as he used Jean as a support, when they were walking home. He at least wasn’t the only one who was drunk.   

“Goodnight boys!” Mikasa yawned as she showed Annie where her room was.

“Night” They told them as Eren showed Jean where his room was.

“I don’t feel well enough to get pillows, mattress and blankets, so crash wherever you want” Eren said as he stripped down to his underwear. 

 


	4. Awkward situations

Eren woke up, but didn’t bother opening his eyes. They were forced shut by sleep and a hangover, so he took a few minutes before he even tried to open them.

When he did he found himself in some weird sandwich. He looked down and saw Jean snuggling into him, arms relaxing on Eren’s hip. Eren’s first reaction was to back away from Jean, but was stopped by Armin’s body that was snuggling to his back, arms around his waist. He panicked when he realized, that he had his arms around Jean as well.

He tried to wriggle free, but he was painfully stuck between the two boys. As he wriggled he got more blood to his body and started getting some feelings back in his limps that have been painfully asleep. He looked down and saw that all three of them was tangled together, the cover had been kicked off the bed. They were all only wearing their underwear.

Eren’s eyes opened in horror, when he realized that Armin’s body wasn’t the only thing pressing against his back. He was fairly sure that Armin had an erection. He moved slightly forward only to remember, that Jean was there, but it was too late he had already moved his hip so Jeans crotch touched his own.  
They were all boys; they had all been drinking a fair amount yesterday, so it was only a natural occurrence, nothing sexual. Eren thought as he could feel not only Jeans hard cock, but his own, rub against each other. He panicked even more than before and made a sudden movement that woke both Jean and Armin, which was lucky because both guys let go and sat up away from Eren who stumbled out of bed.

He looked back at the other boys, who were only now realizing the situation they had been in. Armin was sitting on his knee, trying to hide his erection with his hands and Jean didn’t look anywhere or do anything he just sat with a shocked look on his face. They all had a blushing in common.

“Not a word to anyone” Eren said every word with a pause so indicate that he was deadly serious                                                                                                                                 

“Never!” Armin agreed immediately

“Couldn’t dream of it” Jean said after some thought

“Good, then I’ll go to the bathroom and we will never talk about it again”

Eren marched out and walked into Annie, who came out of the bathroom. She was wearing one of Mikasa’s shirts and a thong.

She looked down.

“Someone’s happy to see me” She laughed when she walked back to Mikasa’s room as she made him blush even more.

Eren stumbled into the bathroom, locked the door and looked at himself in the mirror.   
How had they ended up in that situation? Had something more happened than, them just sleeping in the same bed?

He thought back, and remembered there had been a kiss between Jean and Armin, but that had been earlier. He thought hard and long about it before he remembered, that he had offered Jean a place to sleep. He remembered he had told them that he didn’t want to get mattresses and stuff out, but he couldn’t remember saying they could all sleep in his bed. He thought hard, before he remembered what had happened.

_“I’ll sleep in your bed” Armin said as he crawled onto his bed as the first._

_“It’s my bed, get off” He tried to push Armin away._

_“Where am I supposed to sleep, you won’t get mattresses to us.” Armin replied already half asleep._

_“Fine, move over” Eren dumped himself in the bed next to Armin._

_“More, make room for me too” Jean had said_

_“Are we all gonna sleep in my bed? It’s a single bed” Eren complained_

_“I’m not sleeping on the floor or in your chair, move over”_

_Eren moved a little, so Jean could get in too. He was too tired to argue._

They had been lying close, seeing as Eren’s bed was made for only one person. They had had to unconsciously snuggle into each other during the night because of the cramped space. Their erections were just regular morning wood, nothing to do with any sexual attraction.

Eren finished his business and almost laughed at how panicked he had been.

“Okay, you can go now, be aware of the girls. They are walking around in nothing but underwear and a T-shirt” He said as he entered the room.

The atmosphere was still weird, although it seemed a little different from before Eren left, but he couldn’t pinpoint why.

“Right, where’s the bathroom?” Jean asked as he got up from the bed.

They all gathered in the kitchen, where Mikasa had gotten some frozen bread she heated in the oven.

“It was fun last night. Mikasa did you know Armin got stuck in a tree?” Annie laughed

“You did? Why”

“Not sure, something with Jean” Armin said, looking down on his plate as if he was embarrassed.

“I think I dared him” Jean said also looking down on his plate. Mikasa and Annie didn’t notice the tension, but Eren frowned. They were probably still embarrassed by the morning situation.

Jean, Armin and Annie stayed the rest of the day, playing games, eating chips and fast food, which Eren’s dad delivered.  
The tension from the morning was gone in an instant.

“What did you guys do? I swear I only saw you for a few minutes” Eren asked as he put another chips in his mouth.

Annie and Mikasa was playing tekken 4 on Eren’s old playstation.

“I’m not sure; I just walked around a lot. Danced with people. Sometimes I would run into some of you guys and I would hang with you for a while” Jean said

“Pretty much the same as I did”

“I don’t really know what I did, to be honest, after we left for Reiner’s I was kind of in a blur” Armin explained

“I mostly hung out with Annie” Mikasa told them, looking quickly over her shoulder.

“Except for when you weren’t” Annie grinned

“Shut up”

“What did you do then, Mikasa?” Armin was getting curious

“Yeah?” So did Jean

“Nothing really, talked with Reiner, I guess”

“Is something going on between you two?” Eren asked

“No” was the simple answer

“Anyway, Eren. What where you doing with Petra and Auruo?” Annie changed the subject

“Oh yeah, I was looking for Mikasa, when I accidentally spilled a beer over this short guy and he got really angry and Petra stopped him from beating me up”

“Ohh, I thought you were trying to impress Petra”

“Why would you think that?”

“Auruo just looked more pissed than usual, so I though he was jealous of you trying to talk to Petra”

“No they were teasing me with how drunk I was and one of their friends came over and told how Auruo had vomited on the dance floor at his first party. That’s probably why he looked pissed” Eren laughed.   

“So you didn’t score anyone?” Annie asked

“I didn’t. Did you guys?”

They all shook their head. Jean looked a little hesitant.

“I bet the only one you scored was Armin, Jean!” Eren mocked

Both Armin and Jean looked horrified at Eren, both slightly pink on the cheeks.

“What? We didn’t!” Armin started

“I meant the kiss, you now _spin the bottle_?” Eren explained

They both looked like they realized something, and both said I quiet “ohh yeah”

“So, how are you guys getting home?” Jean asked Armin and Annie after a while

“I live just around the corner, so I’ll walk”

“My dad is picking me up, you want a ride?” Annie asked

“If I could, that would be great!”

When the clock neared eight, it knocked on the front door. Annie’s mom had come to get Jean and Annie.

“See you on Monday” Annie and Jean said when they walked out to the car.

“Yeah, I’ll better go home too. See you” Armin said as he walked out the door, right behind them.

On Monday all awkwardness that had been left between Eren, Armin and Jean had gone away, and they had gone back to normal.

“You guys wanna come? I’m meeting Jean and Armin in the cafeteria” Eren asked Annie and Mikasa. They were in class, and it was lunch time. Eren hadn’t wanted to make a lunch from home, so he had gotten some money to buy cafeteria food. 

They walked down the hall, when Eren suddenly stopped. The guy he had spilled beer on was standing down the hall. He still looked pissed. He didn’t want to tempt faith and have the guy getting pissed again, so he pulled both girls into the nearest classroom.

“What the hell?” Annie said when he closed the door.

“The guy I pissed off last Friday was standing down the hall. I didn’t want him to see me; I think he’s still mad”

“So you want us to be here until he goes away?” Mikasa asked

“Yes?” Eren hesitated

“Who is it? I’ll see if he’s still there”

Eren explained Annie what he looked like.

“You’re afraid of shorty?” she laughed when she came back

“Don’t mock me, he was looking scary”

“He’s gone now; can we go down to the cafeteria?”

Mikasa and Annie walked over to the table where Jean and Armin were sitting, while Eren got in line and bought some mini pizza from the lunch lady.

“Hey” He announced as he sat down.

Eren ate his pizza, without paying attention to the conversation. He looked up, when he felt like he was being watched.

He looked around, until someone caught his eyes.   
The short guy was staring at him with murder in his eyes. Eren swallowed while he kept the eye contact. He was standing in the far end of the small cafeteria; he was leaning against the wall talking to Petra. They apparently knew each other pretty well.   
The guy broke their eye contact a few seconds after establishing it. Eren kept looking, but the guy didn’t give him another look. He was wearing military boots, some loose denim jeans with holes in the knees and a black T-shirt.

Eren began feeling curious about the guy. Why had he looked at him like that?

His thoughts were interrupted when Reiner and Bert came over to the table.

“Do you guys wanna play soccer? We got Keith to give us the keys to the supply room” He smiled, showing the key bundle.

“Can we play too?” Annie asked

“If you’re not afraid” He teased

“Don’t worry I won’t be” she said as she snapped the keys out of his hands and walked towards the outdoor areas.

“You want to play girls versus boys, Annie?” Reiner kept teasing

“Tsk, don’t tempt me: that will just be unfair”

“As if! Okay, So you’re on one team and I’m on the other. I’ll take Mikasa” He said

“Fine I’ll take Eren” Eren walked over to the girl.

“Armin”

“Jean”

“Not you” Eren said when Jean walked over.

“Shut up”

“What about you Bert?” Armin asked as Bert hadn’t been picked

“I’ll just watch, I’m not a player anyway, I’ll count the score” He smiled

They played and Annie had agreed on being on goal, for their team and Armin were on goal for Reiner’s team.

Eren’s team lost.

Bert announced the scores to be “4 to Annies team and 5 to Reiner’s team”

“It’s your fault Jean, you should try and pass instead of running solo” Eren said

“You should try the same, idiot”   
Jean and Eren both got closer, trying to intimidate each other.

“Stop it! It’s neither of yours fault. Reiner, Armin and I were just superior to you guys” Mikasa said as she got between the two.

“Either way I play for the school’s team, so I’m in training” He smiled

“Oi, you didn’t say that! What a cheater” Jean said

“Sorry, I know. But you guys should consider joining, you’re actually pretty good!” He said as he took the ball up to put it back in the supply room.

“Our principal is the coach, he’s really awesome” Reiner said as he walked away

“We should get back to class” Armin suggested, seeing as the bell already had rang.

“Do you consider joining the soccer team?” Mikasa asked on their way home

“I don’t know. What do you think Armin?”

“Are you asking me what I think of you joining or if I’m going to join, because that answer will be no. I suck with a ball.”

“Oh”

“But that shouldn’t stop you from trying” He said

“You think I should?”

“Yeah, it would be good for you”

“I think you should try too” Mikasa said

“What about you, you want to join any sports? You know you can’t join the men’s team, even though you probably could kick all their asses” Eren asked his sister.

“Annie asked if I wanted to join the Taekwondo team with her. She’s awesome at hand to hand combat”

“I think you should! Then we can all join our clubs. I’ll go for soccer, Mikasa go for taekwondo and Armin can join the debate team” He laughed

“Deal”         

“No deal. I’m not joining anything” Armin said

“Come on Armin, you would rock the debates” 

“Perhaps I would, but I don’t feel like debating forced topics I don’t really care particularly much about”

“Fair enough” Eren said as they entered Armin’s house.   
They often were at Eren and Mikasa, but sometimes they liked to hang out at Armin’s house.       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback would be great guys! I really want to improve


	5. Soccer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Tumblr if you want to say hi :3 http://iamninyth.tumblr.com/

“Reiner!” Eren called the next morning.

“What’s up, Eren?”     

 He was sitting at a desk with Bert in their English class. They were early so class hadn’t started yet.

“When’s soccer practice, do you still think I can come along on the team?”

“We practice every Wednesday after school, so tomorrow. I still think you could make it on the team. You should probably talk with Erwin about joining before though.”

“Okay, thanks I’ll do that” Eren sat down next to them.

“Where’s Mikasa?” Reiner asked

“She had to go to the dentists, so she’ll come later”

“Okay, by the way Eren. Did you notice that Ymir have changed?”

“Not really, why?” 

“It’s nothing. Just thought she has been a lot nicer, lately. She hasn’t come with as many perverted comments as she used to”

“Now you say it. That’s true, why do you think that is?” Eren asked and Bertholdt giggled.

“What? What’s your theory?”

“She and Christa” Reiner said secretly

“You don’t mean?”

But Reiner didn’t have time to explain, because in that moment Ymir came in and sat down on the chair next to Eren. Just after Ymir came their English teacher, Hannes. It didn’t look like Annie would be there for this class.

“Calm down everybody, let’s start. Have everybody read the text for today?”

The class started and Eren took out his laptop to take notes of the text they were analyzing this day. After class he hurried down to the Principals office.

“What are you doing here?” Eren asked when he saw Jean standing outside the door of Erwin Smith’s office.

“I’m going to ask if I can join the soccer team”

“Honestly?”

“Don’t tell me that’s why you’re here”

“Hate to disappoint you, but it is” Eren said. He and Jean were always bickering, if they actually had to play on the same team, he wasn’t sure if that was going to be a good idea.

The door opened.

“Oh Hello, do you guys need to see me?” Erwin asked the two boys outside his door

“We had question regarding soccer”

“Yeah we were wondering if we could join?” Eren added

“Of course! We are actually short of people”

“You are?”

“Yeah, we usually have a lot more. But not many freshmen have applied. What are your names? And have you guys played before?”

“I’m Jean and no” Jean said

“I’m Eren and I used to when I was younger”

“That’s good, you guys can come to practice after last period tomorrow” He smiled at them as he excused himself to go do whatever he had planned.

“Was that it?” Eren asked Jean

“I don’t know? Maybe we are going to some trial tomorrow or maybe it just was that easy to get on the team”

“Whatever, sounds like we’re in! Say hi to Armin for me” Eren said as he walked back to his next class.

“Hey Annie, why were you late?” He asked as he sat next to her

“Overslept” she yawned “Where did you put Mikasa?”

“Dentists, she’ll be here soon I think”

Mikasa came half way through Rico’s explanation of equations with one unknown.

They all laughed at her, when she with swollen mouth tried to explain that she had been at the dentists.

“I have something to tell you guys” She whispered to Eren and Annie as she sat down.

In their break, they all went outside to smoke.

“What did you want to tell us?” Eren asked

“You’ll never guess it!” She laughed

“Well, what is it?” Annie pressed

“I don’t know if I should say it” She had an amused look

“Oh come one! You can’t just say you know something and then don’t tell it!” Eren sighed

“Okay okay!” She chuckled before she continued, slowly pronouncing every word

“I. saw. Ymir. Kiss. Christa. On. My. Way. To. The. Dentist”

“What?” Annie exclaimed

“So Reiner wasn’t wrong”

“What do you mean?” Mikasa asked, disappointed that her gossip wasn’t all that shocking.

“Reiner just told me how he thought Ymir have changed since we got to know her and he suspected that it had something to do with Christa. Wow I didn’t know that they were into that” He laughed “But they are cute together”

“Did you seriously just say they were cute? What guy says that? I’m sure you just have some weird lesbian fantasy you try to cover up” Annie said.

“Hey! I can think a couple is cute and I don’t have a weird fantasy!”

“Don’t all guys have one?”

“No they don’t. I probably like lesbian porn just as much as you like gay porn” He told her

“So you do like it”

”What?” Eren called

“Whatever Annie. We don’t want to hear your weird obsessions.” She laughed as she continued “Eren did you consider the soccer team?”

“Yeah, I went to talk to Erwin and ran into Jean, he’s joining too”

“Jean? Is he any good?” Annie wondered

“I don’t know, you saw him yourself, when we played yesterday. What about taekwondo, when are you going to train?”

“It was Thursday, right Annie?” Mikasa asked and Annie nodded.

Before his last periods he sent a text to Armin, asking of they got free the same time and if he then wanted to hang. They were lucky, so Eren stood and waited for Armin to get free.

“Mikasa, aren’t you heading home too?” He asked when it didn’t look like she was going to wait for him.

“Did I forget to tell you? I’ll be at Annie’s today”

“You didn’t, jerk. You have to tell me when you decide to do something else”

“I know, sorry. I’ll see you later” She waved at him as she followed Annie to the bus.

He waited for about ten minutes before Armin was ready.

“You want something to eat? I’m starving” Eren said as he threw his bag into his room.

“Yeah, what do you got this time?”

“Cup noodles?”

 “I love noodles! What flavors?” Armin eagerly asked

“Chicken, Beef and, ew, vegetarian, that must be mom’s” He said as he read the names on the cups.

“I’ll take chicken”

Eren threw the chicken flavored to Armin and took a beef for himself, boiled some water and went into his room.

“I’m joining the soccer club tomorrow, Erwin gave me permission” Eren said in between filling his mouth with the hot noodles.

“That’s great Eren!” Armin said. They were both sitting in his bed facing each other. Armin was already done with his cup, so he got up to take his out to the kitchen.  
When he came back he accidentally bumped one of Erens stands, so a couple of games fell onto the floor.

Armin quickly bended over and grabbed them and put them back.  
When he was done he held one game in his hand.

“You remember this?” He sat down on the bed and threw the game over to Eren.

“Of course!” Eren’s face split in a giant smile as he looked at his old Crash Bandicoot.

“It was the first game we played. I see it like the thing that established our friendship. It should probably be the moment where you chose to get into a fight for me, but you were still a stranger then. In my mind I first accepted you as a friend, the moment we began playing. It sounds crazy doesn’t it?”

“It’s not; I have it the same way” Eren told him

“I’ve never had a friend before that, you know”

“I know, but you have lots of friends now”

“You’re still my best friend, right?” Armin asked

“Of course Armin! You’ll always be” Eren changed position on the bed.

“So we can talk about anything, right? Even though it might be awkward?” Armin was getting serious; there was something he wanted to talk about really badly.

“Hmm. I think that’s the point with being friends. It’s supposed to be awkward at times, but true friends just suffer through it, because they care! As friends you’re supposed to talk when things are awkward, don’t you think?”

“You might be right. I’m going to ask a really personal question, you really don’t mind?”

“Not at all” Eren said

“Okay here goes… Have you ever thought about your sexuality and whether or not you might like boys?” Armin blurted out so fast, Eren wasn’t sure he heard the question correctly.

“Ehm”

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to” Armin hurried to say

“It’s not that. I’m just thinking. Honestly I don’t think I’ve ever considered it, but if I think about it. Hmm, I do like girls. That’s for sure. Don’t laugh at me, but do I entirely disregard guys? If I have to be honest, I don’t think so. I mean I haven’t actually met I guy I thought I wanted to have relationship with, but I have thought guys were hot and good looking. So I might be bi? I don’t know, maybe. I’m only telling you because you’re like my best friend, so don’t ever tell anyone I’ve said that! But I never thought too much about it. So I might or might not be bisexual. Why do you ask?” Eren was blushing.  
He wasn’t entirely sure where that had come from, he recognized most of it from a place back in his brain he didn’t visit often, but he was surprised when they came out of his mouth. He hadn’t actually thought of saying all that to Armin.

“Oh, I’ve just been wondering a lot lately. I just wanted to know if it was normal to doubt those kinds of things. Guess it is normal then” Armin told and was also blushing.

“What have you been thinking?” Eren asked cautiously, not wanting Armin to tell if he didn’t feel like it.

“I don’t know, I just” He paused “Will you swear that you don’t tell anyone what I’m about to say?”

“I’ll swear”

“I kissed Jean” Armin said, closed his eyes as if he wanted to shield himself from Eren’s reaction.

“I know, Armin, I was there” Eren looked dumbfounded, like it was no big deal. They had all seen that kiss, had Armin forgotten that they were there?

“Again. I kissed him…Again”

“What? When?” Eren might have been slow, because it came to an utter shock for him that Armin had kissed Jean for a second time. Armin blushed really deeply now.

“Do you remember that thing we were never gonna mention again?” Armin slowly asked

“Yeah, and we weren’t supposed to talk about it, so why are you bringing it up now?” Eren suspiciously asked

“After you went to the bathroom. Jean and I was sort of left alone and it was awkward at first and I don’t know what happened, but suddenly we were kissing each other and I don’t know we haven’t talked about it”

“You kissed in my bed, while you both were half naked?”

“What? Oh… I’m Sorry? I guess” Armin said looked apologetic

“I’m kind of glad that that’s what worries you and not the fact that I might be gay” He smiled

“Why would I worry if you’re gay? For a smart person, you sure are stupid sometimes”

Armin didn’t say anything.

“Well, it at least explained why you refused to look at each other for the entire day. Do you like him?”

“I think so, I honestly have no idea what I’m feeling and he hasn’t mentioned it either”

“You might want to talk with him or do you want me to ask him? Just like in the smaller classes”

“NO!” Armin looked scared “No, don’t do that. He don’t have to know I’ve talked with you about it”

“I know, I won’t say anything, but honestly Armin, on my bed? I’m glad I came back so you didn’t continue to less innocent things”

“Eren” He said ashamed “We wouldn’t have done that”

“I’m sure, since both of you had a raging hard on when I left” Eren rolled his eyes to tell Armin that he didn’t think his resolve would have been strong enough.

“You noticed?” Armin looked shocked 

“How couldn’t I? Both you and Jean was practically strangling me, so close were you”

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to, ehm, have an erection on you? Oh God, that sounds so weird!”

“It does and now that we have talked about it, can we then go back to _not_ talking about it?”

“Of course! Ehm, what should I do with Jean?”

“You guys spent a lot time together, right? You’ve been at his house some times and he at yours. Maybe you should invite him over and talk about it?” Eren suggested

“Can I do that?”

“Why shouldn’t you?”

“Okay, I might ask him to come over sometime this week” Armin nervously told himself, more than he told Eren.

“That’s a great idea” 

“Thanks Eren, you really are the best friend”                                        

“Yeah yeah, don’t become sentimental, I’m not going to cry and hug just so you know it”

The next day Eren prepared himself for his first soccer practice.

Eren showed up on the court a little later than the rest, because he had managed to forget his gym bag in another class and then had forgotten which. So when he finally had changed into his sportswear, all the others were gathered at the outside court. Luckily he wasn’t too late and they hadn’t actually begun practice.

“Oh there you are, Eren, thought you had bailed us for a minute there” Reiner smiled when Eren stood next to him.

“Soldiers, this is Eren, he’ll be joining with Jean from now on” Erwin explained

“Soldiers are our team name” Reiner explained

“Now that both newcomers’ are here, you should introduce yourself. State your name and your place on the court” Erwin commanded

Eren didn’t really listen until someone who had been hid behind some of the other players, came forward to speak.

“Name’s Levi, I’m a senior I play offense, mid. I’m also captain of this team” Eren cursed, when he looked at the short guy he had spilled beer on. It didn’t look like he had forgiving him at all.

“Erwin, may I suggest that in practice today Jean and Eren are on the opposite team as me? As captain I need to see their abilities” Levi innocently asked Erwin, but Eren had a feeling that it wasn’t innocent at all, but Erwin unfortunately gave in to the idea thinking it was “Great”.

They started by running laps, which Eren, because he hadn’t exercised in some years and was smoker, fell behind. Luckily Jean fell behind too, so he at least wasn’t worse than him. He at least was a tiny bit better than Jean.

After the running they made some exercises where they had to throw the ball back and forth a couple of times. First with their hands and then with their feet, which had various kind of methods to pass the ball. Some of the other’s even went so far to pass the ball with head shots. At the end of training they had a practice game. Eren and Jean were like Levi had suggested placed on the opposite team of him.

Eren and Jean didn’t get many opportunities, but when they did, Levi was there. He was quick and stole the ball, before either of them managed to take a look around.

Eren watched him as he ran away from him. He wasn’t the only one who had trouble against Levi. He moved like a dancer, spinning around and dodging the attacks of Eren’s team, but even though he was really good by his own, he still played the ball to his teammates. He somehow felt that Levi was being harder to him; at least Eren felt that he got a lot of pushes with the elbow, whenever Levi stole the ball.

The fourth time Levi stole the ball from him, Eren got angry. He turned around and with pure effort managed to catch up to Levi. Reiner was on his team and was just up ahead, a little to the left in their course, so Eren tried, he gave his sprint one more notch and then he was in front of Levi. He hurried and shot the ball in Reiner’s direction.   
Levi, who was still running, fell over Eren’s outstretched leg and managed to drag Eren with him in the grass. They landed in the grass beside each other. Levi got up immediately, but Eren took just a few moments before he followed. Levi was already up back in position, but he wasn’t quick enough because a few seconds after, Reiner scored. As the ball was giving up, Levi sent a dirty look in Eren’s direction.

Eren sighed. He was probably double as pissed at Eren now that he had tackled him too.

They played for another five minutes, and then Eren got the ball again. He sprinted towards the other goal, but before he got far. Someone smacked their body into his.

Eren hit the grass hard and all air was knocked out of him. He looked up and saw Levi’s face hovering over his, sweat dripping down in Eren’s face. If Eren hadn’t had all the air knocked out of him and was now struggling with breathing, he would have been aware of the fact that Levi was practically straddling him.

“That was for spilling your beer on me” Levi said; face looking both serious and amused.

“Levi, this _soccer_! Not Football, you would have gotten a red card in a real match” Erwin came over and scolded Levi who just said “I know, sorry” Before he got off Eren.

“Are you okay?” Erwin asked Eren

“Yeah I’m fine, just got the air knocked out of me”

“I think that means we should stop for today” Erwin finished their training session

“He worked you hard, Eren” Reiner said

“Didn’t he do that to everyone?” Eren asked confused, still a little troubled with his breathing

“No. Not at all, I wonder why” Reiner said distantly

“I spilled my beer on him at the high school party, I guess he’s still made about that, but damn he’s good”

“There’s a reason he’s the captain. He could play professional if he wanted” Reiner said as they headed for the showers.

That night Eren’s entire body ached and the next day it was even worse.

 


	6. Running

The next couple of weeks were some busy weeks for Eren. He had been introduced to the true life of a high schooler, he had a lot of regular homework he needed to do every day. Then he had the assignments to hand in, and he had at least one of them every week if not more, due to the different subjects he was taking, and then there was his soccer practice. It had become colder, so soccer had been moved inside to school’s gym.

The season hadn’t begun yet, so Eren and Jean had a lot of time to try to catch up with the others. It went well, even though Eren still wasn’t much in shape. Mikasa had joined the taekwondo team and had made a notice of herself almost the first time she went. She was already catching up to Annie and she loved the sport.

She had asked if he and Armin would watch one of her practice sessions, she wanted to show them how good she had become. They walked in to the gym and saw Mikasa casually talking to Reiner. Both Armin and Eren stared at them.

Reiner leaned over and gave her a hug before saying something and leaving. Eren and Armin looked at each other, mirroring the same confused expression.

They sat down on some chairs, and watched as more people came.

“You ready to see me kick ass?” Mikasa said when she had noticed they were there

“I’ve seen you kick ass lots of times before” Eren reminded her

“Yeah, but never when it was allowed” she laughed and walked back to the group so they could start training.

“Do you think she and Reiner?” Eren whispered to Armin, letting the question finish itself.

“I don’t know. It looked like they had something going on”

They went silent for a bit before Eren turned to Armin again

“Do you think she has changed?”                                  

“What do you mean?”

“It’s just that she have always hung around me and always done the same thing as me and now she’s”

“Hanging out with someone else” Armin finished

“mhm”

“Are you really jealous that someone is talking to your sister?”

“I’m not jealous. It’s just that” Eren trailed off leaving the sentence hanging in the air

“You afraid of losing one of your best friends?” Armin asked and Eren just nodded.   
He really haven’t giving it a lot thought, but Mikasa had begun to hang out with Annie a lot more than she hung out with him. Sometimes it felt like she was slipping away. If she also was beginning seeing Reiner, maybe she would just disappear. He was even nervous that Armin was going to leave him. Armin hadn’t talked with Jean yet, but if they became a thing, then Eren was left alone and he really didn’t want that.

“She’s not leaving you Eren! You’re the person she loves the most, she’s never gonna forget you. She might get other friends, but you will always be number one” Armin smiled encouragingly to Eren who felt a little better.

They turned their attention back to the training, just as Mikasa stepped forward to fight against a smaller girl.

Eren didn’t know what was going on, but there were a lot of hits and kicks and then a lot of limbs tangled together as the smaller girl managed to smack Mikasa to the ground. Eren had thought that the smaller girl would have had a disadvantage, being so small, but it didn’t look like it.

Even though Mikasa struggled with the girl, she ended up turning the situation around and winning.

“So what do you think?” She proudly asked when she was done.

“That was very…violent” Armin stated

“That’s sort of the point, Armin” She laughed at his obvious distaste in the sport    

“It looked like you had a hard time keeping up with the girl” Eren teased

“Yeah, she’s tough, but I won anyway! I’m going back so I can finish training, then I’m going to head for the shower’s. Do you want to wait for me?”

“Yeah, I’ll wait outside if that’s alright. I need a smoke”

He found a bench not far from the gym, where he parked his bag and sat down.

“I’ll need to go. Jean is coming over later and I’ve decided that today’s the day! I’m going to have _the talk_ with him” Armin explained as he fiddled with the strap of his bag.

“Good luck. Call me when you’ve talked to him” Eren demanded

“I will, oh god I’m so nervous I think I’m gonna puke” Armin yelled as he walked away.

Eren had just put his converse on the table, leaned back on the bench, eyes close and a lit cigarette in the mouth when someone spoke to him.

“Smoking’s bad for you”

The mocking voice came from behind and because Eren didn’t want to turn around, he just bended his neck, so he could get a look at the person talking to him. When he opened his eyes he saw Levi standing a meter from him, looking down on him.

Eren was a little weirded out by the approach: they hadn’t even talked to practice.

“If I remember correctly, you’re a smoker too, so you don’t get to judge” Eren countered, not really accepting the mocking tone Levi talked to him.

 “True. I wasn’t judging, just explaining why you’re in such a bad shape” He walked over to the opposite site of the bench. Eren’s eyes following him. He didn’t sit down: he just turned around to see if Eren had anything to say to his statement.

“If smoking’s the reason I’m in bad shape, how come you’re not?”

“Because, you idiot, playing soccer one day a week isn’t enough to make you in good shape.” Levi rolled his eyes clearly thought he was some special kind of dumb.

“Huh. Then what do you do besides that?”  

“I run. 3 times a week”

“And that’s enough to make you in shape, even though you’re a smoker?” Eren skeptically asked

“You should try it, and then you might be able to actually do something for the team. Just don’t pass out”

“As if I’d pass out from running 3 times a week” Eren confidently said

“Is that a challenge?” Levi’s eyes started to almost twinkle. The guy was really competitive.

“No, but we could make it one” Eren removed his shoes from the table and leaned forward, putting the smoke out on the ground. He looked up at Levi to see how he reacted: some hair was falling down in his face, hiding his eyes from Levi.

“Tsk. Alright, I run Saturday, Monday and Thursday. I’ll take you with me on my run, and then we’ll see if you can keep up”

“Great. Where from?” Eren demanded to know.  
Eren wrote down his address, so Levi could stop by and then they would run from Eren’s house.

“Looking forward to ruining you” Levi waved as he walked away.

He sat back on the bench, what had he gotten himself into? Levi had smacked him to the ground during their first practice, just because Eren had pissed him off and now he had agreed to a challenge, he already knew he was going to lose. He was just too proud to be rational. 

“Who was that?” Mikasa asked a few seconds later as she came out of the girl’s changing room in time to see Levi walk away from Eren’s table.

“Levi, the captain of my soccer team” Eren said gloomily

“What did he want?”

“I’m not sure. I have somehow ended up with an appointment to run with him on Saturday, Monday and Thursday. I’m not sure how that happened and I’m pretty sure I’m doomed. He _is_ going to ruin me”

“Why don’t say you don’t want to do it, if that’s how you feel?”

“Mikasa! I can’t do that, that way he’ll think I’m not worth anything. He might make Erwin take me off the team”

“Would he honestly be so cruel?”

“Maybe, I don’t know. He was the one who tackled me during practice”

“Oh it’s him” Mikasa’s face darkened a little and for a second Eren was afraid she was going to start running towards Levi and perhaps try to kill him. Mikasa had a bad temper, especially when it comes to Eren’s safety. She had helped him in a lot of fights.

They walked home, talking about how well Mikasa did in taekwondo. Eren spent most of the night nervously waiting for a phone call from Armin. Instead he was surprised to see Armin outside his door at eleven at night.

“Can I come in?” Armin asked as Eren opened the door

He hadn’t gone to bed yet, as the only one so he had been the one to hear the door.

“Of course, is something wrong?”

“I’m sorry I’m coming so late, but I had to speak with someone! It’s about Jean and you know. Can we go into your room” Armin frantically explained as he pushed himself past Eren and into his room.

“So what happened?” Eren was dying to know what had happened

They sat down on each site of Eren’s bed when Armin gave in to his story.

“Okay! So after we’d seen Mikasa I got home and waited about an hour before Jean came. I was so nervous I couldn’t get myself to talk to him right away, so I waited for 2 hours after he’d arrived. He kept asking me what’s wrong because I got clumsy and you know me. But I did it. I told him that I’ve been thinking about what happened a lot. In the start he didn’t say anything so I panicked and tried to take it back and he just asked if I meant it.” Armin changed position; it looked like he couldn’t sit still.

“And I said yes and I didn’t know more to say, so I kissed him”

“Did he kiss back?” Eren asked

“He did! We talked about it and I asked what he thought and if he wanted to give me chance” Armin smiled so much that Eren didn’t doubt the answer, but asked nonetheless.

“What did he say to that?”

“He said that he wasn’t sure what he felt about his sexuality yet, but that there was only one way to find out. So he would give me a chance. He even said that he at least knew he _liked_ me, even though he wasn’t sure if that only was limited to friends” Armin giggled and threw himself onto his back and rolled around on Eren’s bed, filled with happy energy.

“But that’s like, a couple of hours ago? What happened after that?” Eren suspiciously asked, he didn’t think Armin would go on and lose his virginity to someone he just confessed to and he definitely didn’t think Jean would commit to something like that if he wasn’t sure of himself. But the thought was still there in his head.  

“We made out” He chuckled

“Four a couple of hours? You did come here, directly from his house, right?”

“Yeah, I did. We didn’t make out the whole time. I just told you that Jean wasn’t so sure if that’s what he wanted. To be honest I’m not one hundred percent sure either, so we’re taking it slow. After we kissed we watched a movie”

Armin’s ears suddenly turned red.

“He said it was okay to cuddle” Armin grabbed Eren’s pillow and buried his face in it.  

“Really? I can’t picture Jean cuddle or even being nice” Eren made a grimace and Armin threw the pillow at Eren

“Stop it!” He giggled

“Sorry, but _I am_ really happy for you! You deserve to be happy, but you know I’ll rip him apart if he hurts you” Eren said with a face that told Armin that he was serious.

“Thanks Eren, I wouldn’t have gotten the courage to tell him if it hadn’t been for our talk that time”

“Of couse. I’ll always be there if you need me”

They talked for a while longer, until they remembered that it was a school night and Armin thought it was a good idea to go home and get some sleep. 

Eren woke up on Saturday when it knocked on his door.

“Eren? Are you up?” Eren’s mom asked from the other side of the door. Eren groaned and turned in his bed.

“Eren, honey, someone’s here to see you”

Eren suddenly was out of bed, he had forgotten that Levi was going to come today. He panicked and wanted to be done with everything in a minute, so he opened the door and ran out in the kitchen to make some toast, which could finish while he got into his clothe.

He didn’t look around in the kitchen, he just pulled the toast out of the cabinet and put it in the toaster.

“You could at least have put on some pants” a voice told him. He looked around and saw that Levi was sitting at the table with a glass of water. He had thought that Levi just stood outside waiting, but his mother had apparently let him in.  
He looked astonished at Levi, who was wearing a black tank top. Eren could see the muscle underneath the fabric and he took a minute to look at Levi’s upper arms, before looking at his face. He realized that he was staring and that Levi was staring back at him and he then remembered what Levi had said and looked down at himself and saw that he only was wearing his briefs.

“Sorry I didn’t know you’d be in here”

“But I am and you’re late. Do you plan on retreating or do you still think you can handle running with me?” He smirked, which made Eren a little angry.

“I just overslept, I’m going to outrun you” Eren challenged

“As if you could do that”

Eren hurried back into his room and found something he could run in: still a little embarrassed that Levi had seen him in his boxers. After putting on his clothe he got back to the kitchen to eat his toast that had finished toasting. Levi looked at him without saying anything the entire meal.

Eren was surprised that Levi had been so patient.

“Let’s begin” Levi said as they walked outside and started running. Eren managed to keep up with Levi for about 2 km, but then he started falling behind. Levi gave him a schmuck look which made Eren want to keep up even more and pushed himself further.

They finally got back to Eren’s house, and Eren was gasping for breath as he looked up at Levi who was sweating but breathing normally.

“That was good, but let’s see if you can keep up on Monday.” He said before he left.

Eren dragged himself inside and almost collapsed on the couch before he went to shower.

Sunday was hell for Eren’s legs and he started dreading Monday.

Monday was a little better for his legs, but they still hurt a little. Levi didn’t say a thing to Eren at all in school, even though they ran into each other two times.

This time Eren was ready, when Levi came over.

“You ready brat?” Levi asked when Eren opened the door.

“You blind or what? Of course”

As they started running Eren placed himself behind Levi. He unconsciously watched how the other’s body moved. His eyes watched Levi’s back muscles work as he ran forward. Eren stopped looking when he realized he had lost his concentration on the running and was now falling way behind Levi. He made effort to catch up to him, but his legs hurt and he fell further and further behind. Levi only looked over his shoulder a couple of times, but didn’t slow down.

When Levi was a couple of length in front of Eren, he ran into someone he knew. Petra was standing on the sidewalk, looking at Levi and then looking at him.

“Hi Eren” She said as he got closer

“Can’t talk now, need to catch up” Eren gasped as he passed her to reach up to Levi.  He kept running, even though he wasn’t beside Levi.

“At least you didn’t stop and walk” Levi said when Eren arrived his house. “You still up for Thursday?”

He was bend over and rested his hands on his thighs and looked up as he said “Yeah”

“Good. Remember to give all you have tomorrow at training”

Eren took a long hot shower afterwards, not for the first time thinking what he had gotten himself into. 


	7. Getting closer

“You’re going to run laps, for the first fifteen minutes” Erwin told the soccer team as the first thing when they got to practice and Eren’s mood fell immediately.

He was falling behind Jean this time, he felt he had done nothing but run for the past week and his legs really hurt.

“It doesn’t look like you can keep up” Levi said as he caught up to Eren. Levi had been in the front and had now reached the end of the running group and was about to run past them all.

“Fuck you”

“You’re language, Eren, watch it. Just say it. Say you can’t do it” Levi teased

“Like hell. Why do you even care, it’s not like you actually will win something” Eren glanced to look at Levi.

“I get to show a brat where his place is” He smirked at Eren, to show who said brat was.

“Oh come on, you’re still not mad about me spilling beer on you? You fucking knocked the air out of me for that” Eren angrily hissed

“You’re right, I’m not mad anymore, I might just enjoy watching you suffer. But if you think you can, then try to get your revenge and try tackling _me_ this time” Levi speed up to run the rest of the laps.

When it came to the match, Eren had decided to show Levi that he wasn’t weak. Levi had the ball, running towards Eren’s part of the lane. Eren watched him carefully when he ran towards Levi, determination visual in his eyes. Levi looked up when they were only a few steps from each other. They caught each other’s eyes and Levi almost stopped up, Eren noticed, but didn’t think much about it. He just continued forward, managed to kick the ball away. He had been running with so much power that he did not manage to stop himself before he collided with Levi. They fell on the grass, Eren on top of Levi, almost like the first time Levi brutally had tackled Eren. Eren’s head was resting on Levi’s chest.

“Get off, idiot” Levi said almost the minute they hit the grass. Eren looked up and while he did he looked at the soccer teams’ captain, who was lying underneath him and his heart skipped a beat. Levi was staring at him with a strange expression: It was gone the minute Eren looked. Instead it was replaced with anger.

“You got to tackle me, now let’s start for real” Levi said as he ran back to his part of the lane, where the ball had traveled to. From that point on Eren and Levi had an almost war going on, on the court. They clashed on more than one occasion and one or both of them always bit the grass when they did.

“That was a good practice session today. We’ll definitely come far in the tournament this year” Erwin said as he rounded practice off.

Eren was sitting on the grass, trying to catch his breath.

“Eren, you did exceptional today. I might put you on offense when we start the season”

“Really? Oh that would awesome” Eren said, proud of himself.

Eren stood under the water, thinking of how Levi had looked at him. He couldn’t explain what it was, but as he thought of it he felt himself growing hot. He just barely remembered it was a joint shower and the rest of the team also was showering at the moment. Instead he forced himself to think of something gross and packed it all away in a little box he decided he shouldn’t open again soon.

“Just because you did well today, you’re not excused for tomorrow” Levi said as he caught up to Eren and offered him a cigarette, which Eren took.

“I didn’t think it would. But I can’t see how you can keep it all up to be honest.” Eren wasn’t much for admitting it, but he did feel like all his energy had been used on the runs he and Levi went for.

“You’re not supposed to be able to keep up with me, dumbass”

“What do you mean? I think I’ve done a good job so far” Eren said defensively

“You’re a smoker who hasn’t exercised in god knows how long. You’re supposed to be totally exhausted by now. I’ve been running like this for 3 years. If you keep it up, you will someday be able to keep up with me, your body will adapt and you will have more stamina”

“Are you suggesting that I keep running with you?”

“Maybe. Let’s see how you’re doing tomorrow.” He said and walked away, leaving Eren to walk home by himself.

The next day Eren was nervous. In the start he didn’t know why, but he realized he was nervous about Levi saying that he might not want them to run together after this day. Eren was surprised to learn that he actually enjoyed running, even with Levi as company or maybe he enjoyed running because Levi was his company? He thought, but shook the thought out of his head.

When Levi arrived and they ran Eren was pleasantly surprised, he kept up with Levi until the last kilometer, where he started falling behind.

“Complete. I didn’t pass out” Eren stated when they reached his house.

“Right, congratulations, you proved me wrong” He said with a tone of indifferent and lit an after running smoke. Eren had learnt that that was something Levi did after every run.

Eren looked at him, not knowing what to expect. Levi looked at him for a long moment. “See you on Saturday” he padded him on the back and walked down the road, leaving a surprised, but happy Eren behind.

“Guys, I have something to tell you” Sasha said to the group. It was Friday and they had as always gathered in their free period. It was starting to get really cold outside, so they had found an empty classroom where they could meet instead.

“Connie and I decided to tell you that we are a thing” her whole face lit up in happiness as she looked at Connie.

The statement was followed by a ton of congratulations and “Well done”.

“Since when?” Christa asked the two of them, when they finished being congratulated.

“Little over a month ago” Connie sheepishly replied

Eren observed that Ymir leaned over and whispered something in Christa’s ear and she started to blush. Eren sighed and thought about the couples in the group that were already established. There was Christa and Ymir, although they didn’t know he knew, and then there was Sasha and Connie, apparently. There was Armin and Jean, who was still secretly trying, and Eren was sure _something_ was going on between Reiner and Mikasa. The thought made him a little lonely.

While they continued talking, it knocked on the door and Petra opened it.

“Don’t talk to him Petra” Eren surprisingly heard Levi say from outside the classroom.

“Sorry, but Eren, can I talk to you?” The other’s looked at Eren with confusion. Eren had no doubt that he looked equally confused when he walked out the door. Levi and Auruo were standing outside with her, both looking pissed beyond compare. Auruo’s gaze was directed at Eren while Levi’s was directed towards Petra.

“Fuck Petra.” He walked away and Auruo followed him, sending Eren a last look of disgust. Not acknowledge Eren’s presence.

“What’s going on Petra?” Eren asked as he watched the two retreating men.

“Here the other day, when I met you. You were running. I was thinking, was that Levi you were running with?” Petra’s eyes were lit with excitement.

“It was?” Eren slowly replied, putting a question in there.

“I knew it! Levi wouldn’t tell me if you had been running together” She piped. That explained why Levi had told her not to talk to him. He didn’t want Petra to know that they had been running together. Was he embarrassed? Eren felt himself getting a little upset.

“Well, he said he didn’t think I would last for a week of his schedule. I just tried to prove him wrong” Eren explained

“Ohh. But he let you run with him!”

“He did. Is that a big deal?”

“Auruo has some kind of idol worship going on. He wants to be like Levi, he have been trying to make him run with him since freshman year. Levi doesn’t run with anyone” Petra explained.

Eren’s jaw almost dropped, Levi had made him an exception and Eren became happy, even though it shouldn’t be a big deal.

“Ohh, well it was just a bet”

“Still, he must think highly of you to let you run with him, even just for a week”

But it wasn’t just for a week, Eren thought. Levi had said that they had to run again tomorrow or had Eren misunderstood him? Maybe he wasn’t going to show up because he had told Petra. Eren thought a lot about the conversation with Petra through the rest of the day and up until they were supposed to meet.

Levi did show up, although he didn’t say a word to Eren before, while or after their run. Which let Eren to think that he had talked with Petra after their conversation, Levi wasn’t mad at him though. At least that was the vibes Eren got.  
Levi continued to show up three times a week for the next couple of weeks and Eren learned to keep up with him without having to gasp for air. He even had been able to keep up with Levi for most of the lap runs in soccer practice. It was early October and the weather was getting colder and colder. Levi had told Eren that he needed to switch to sweatpants and a hoodie. Levi had one day come to Eren’s house in that attire and actually scolded Eren for wearing his shorts and a T-shirt. So Eren had done as he was told and gotten a hoodie and a pair of sweatpants to run in. Being early October it was still hot to run in so many clothes, but Eren didn’t complain. He didn’t want Levi to think he was annoying and stop their runs.    

“Who would have thought I would be able to keep up with you _and_ be able to speak” Eren said as they neared his house one day

“Not me” Levi teased “Bet you couldn’t keep up if we sprinted the rest of the way”

“Are you challenging me?” Eren arched one eyebrow. The only response was a smirk and then Levi accelerated and started sprinting. Eren wasn’t slow to do the same. They raced incredibly fast.

“HA! I did, you lost” Eren burst into laughter as he tried to gasp for air after their spurt. It wasn’t that it was that funny, but Eren was filled with happy energy, which made him laugh.

“Fucking brat. You’re not supposed to do that” Levi said also gasping for air.  
Levi normally didn't laugh; the most Eren had seen was that he chuckled. That was how it started this time too, but then he also started laughing: a real deep rolling laughter. It took Eren by surprise so he just looked at Levi as he laughed. Levi then put an arm on his stomach; he started to feel the laugh in his muscles.

Levi leaned forward as he laughed, which made the distance between them so much smaller. Eren looked down and Levi was standing so close. Eren could see a sweat drop that rolled from Levi’s hair and down in his eyebrow. Eren bit his lip, thinking that Levi looked sexy all sweating and laughing. Eren was suddenly aware of the closeness and he took a step back.  

“See you later brat” Levi said when he was done laughing.

Eren hurried into the house, he was getting angry at himself. He wasn’t supposed to think like that of his soccer teams’ captain. 

When he walked into the house, he ran into Reiner, which just added some more to his mood. He was sure Reiner and his sister had something going on and he hated that they kept it from him.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Eren angrily asked

“Is something wrong, Eren? And I’m here with Mikasa” Reiner said as Mikasa came out of her room. Reiner looked worried at Eren, he had asked it with more anger than he had meant. But he didn’t feel like correcting himself so instead he said “Is there something going on between you two? And I don’t want to be lied to again”

He looked between Mikasa and Reiner, who just looked at him, surprised by the sudden confrontation. 

“Eren, we’re not” Reiner started

“No, Reiner we might as well tell him. He already figured it out.”

“So it’s true?” Eren looked at Mikasa and the Reiner.

“Yeah, we’re dating” Reiner admitted

“Thanks for trusting me” He sarcastically said as he walked into his room.

He sighed and punched his pillow, he hadn’t meant to get mad at Mikasa and Reiner, he was actually pretty happy for them. He was just confused. Whenever Eren dealt with something, be it feelings or situations, that he couldn’t comprehend he went to an emotion he knew too well: anger. 

When Reiner had gone home Mikasa came into his room.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you Eren” She said as she entered. Eren was sitting at his computer.

“No I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that. I was just mad about something else and you know me. You guys were just there. I’m sorry I’m really happy for you” He was sincere when he said it.

“I know. I’m still sorry for not telling you. Armin said that you were afraid I was going to go away” She looked up on him

“He shouldn’t have said that, even though it might be true. It’s just that I’m used to you always being there, always doing the same as me and now you’re doing all sorts of stuff on your own and I’m just afraid you’re going to forget me.” Eren admitted, looking down, not wanting to meet her gaze.

“I’m sorry I didn’t realize. But I’ll never forget you. You’re my brother and my best friend” She smiled and hugged him.

“How long have this been going on?” Eren asked her

“We started talking a lot during the party, you know where Armin kissed Jean” She grinned at that, Armin had told her a few days ago that he and Jean was going out  
“and it just developed from there on” She continued.

“Well I’m happy for you”

“Thanks, I hope you find someone soon” They talked a little about Reiner and hers relationship.

“We good?” She asked before she left his room.

“Of course. Love you forever”

“Love you too”

Eren walked to his bed and lay down; he buried his head in his pillow, thinking back on him and Levi. He had had an urge to lean forward and just close the gap between them.

He’d know the guy for some while now and Eren realized he really enjoyed his company. Maybe more than he enjoyed other’s, he always looked forward to their runs and soccer practice together. They were convenient excuses to spent time with Levi.  
Fuck I need to talk to Armin, Eren thought as he felt a knot of emotions in his stomach.


	8. Halloween

Eren did in fact not talk to Armin right away, even though he felt like he wanted and needed to. He was still on a sort of rollercoaster ride through his own emotions and he figured he at least needed to know a little about what it meant before he went on to whining about his problems, if they even were problems.

“What are you going to dress up as, Eren?” Jean asked. They were all sitting in Armin’s room. Mikasa would have been there too, but she had something she had to do with Reiner, Bert and Annie.

“Ehh, I don’t know” Eren thought about it. He hadn’t really considered it.  
The school was hosting a Halloween party. Halloween conveniently fell on a Friday, so people were more psyched about it than they normally would have been. “What about you guys?”

Armin suddenly giggled uncontrollably, trying to muffle it with his hand. Eren raised an eyebrow at Jean who seemed to be blushing.

“Jean is such a nerd” Armin tried to explain

“Shut up, Armin” Jean halfheartedly punched Armin on the arm, blushing even deeper.

“What are you guys going as?”

“Jean wants us to go as Spock and Kirk”

“Like the Star Trek guys?” Eren grimaced

“Yup, Jean is going to be Spock and I’m going to be Kirk”

“That’s great, but I still don’t see why it’s so funny and why you are blushing so much” Eren looked at Jean, to tell him that he had indeed seen how red his face was.

“I might be the smart kind of nerd, but Jean is the _nerd_ kind of nerd”

“I don’t follow” He really did not understand what Armin was saying.

“Don’t tell him Armin” Jean voice had a warning in it.

“Is it that weird Jean?” Eren laughed “You know, if you don’t tell me, I will never not ask about it. I’m curious, now I want to know”

“Fine, but why Armin, are we telling this guy something like this”

“Because, even though it’s kind of weird, it’s still cute and I want to tell people how cute you are” Armin gave Jean a quick kiss on the lips and he looked like he didn’t mind Eren knowing so much afterwards. Eren had seen Armin and Jean kiss once before; they hadn’t done it on purpose. They had been watching a movie and Armin and Jean had started kissing, they had forgotten that Eren was there too and he had to cough loudly to tell them that he was still there. They had been a little sorry after that. But not much.

“So?”

“Okay so, Jean is a huge Star Trek fan and he has this fantasy of his. Where Spock and Kirk are like gay and stuff. He’s into that” Armin looked lovingly at Jean.

“So are you going to lose your virginities while cosplaying gay trekkies?” The words left Eren’s mouth before he could stop himself and he saw the shock on both Jean and Armin’s face. Neither knew how to respond. Eren realized that that hadn’t been the fantasy and they probably hadn’t thought about that possibility. They hadn’t done much yet. Armin had said that they only had giving each other a handjob once and Eren hadn’t been too keen on listening to the vividly described scenery.

“Eren, we haven’t” Jean tried to say

“I’m sorry; it was just the only thing that went through my mind. Sorry, I didn’t mean to say that” The last thing Eren wanted to do was put some sort of pressure on his best friend and his boyfriend.

The room fell awkwardly silence after that.

“But it’s really cool that you’re dressing up together like that” Eren smiled, tried to ease the tension. Eren could almost see what went through Armin’s mind. His face told Eren that he was thinking about how or when he was going to take that exact step. He was thinking if it was going to be with Jean and if Jean wanted to do so. Eren could see he also thought about how to do it. Who was going to top and who was going to bottom. Eren was almost certain that the same things went through Jean’s mind. 

Damn it Eren. They haven’t even said ‘I love you’ yet, Eren thought and felt like kicking himself.

Armin cleared his throat. “We need to find out what you’re dressing up as. You can’t come in if you’re not in costume”

“Jeez. You’re right. I have no idea. Where do you get you’re costumes from?”

“The internet, we just ordered them today. We can take a look at the same site. If you order today, you will have it before the party”

They sat down with Armin’s PC and were looking through some pictures with costumes. They had a lot of fun imagining Eren in all sorts of costumes.

“What about this one, Eren” Jean pointed at a picture “I could just imagine you want to wear that”

“Yeah you would like that, wouldn’t you” Eren said as he looked at the dirty cop outfit.

“No thanks, I have my Kirk” He said and muffled Armin’s hair. Armin just laughed at him. Eren was certain that he was going to puke. When they were those three alone, Jean and Armin became all lovey-dovey and that didn’t exactly help him not feeling so lonely. Nor did it help him not thinking of Levi.  
In the end Eren settled for a cheap Where’s Waldo costume.

Soccer practice and running didn’t exactly help Eren figure out whether or not he liked Levi. He knew that he at least was _attracted_ to him. That was kind of obvious, since it was Levi, Eren thought about in the hours of night, where he expected everybody else to be sleeping.

That meant that Eren tried to minimalize the physical contact they had.

“Stop” Erwin called “Eren, what was that? You don’t back away from the ball when it’s headed your way” 

Eren looked at Erwin and then down on the ground. Levi had been running towards him and he had had the chance to tackle him, instead he had ran towards Levi and when they were about to get into the fight for the ball, Eren had backed away, letting Levi run towards his goal and score.

“You did so well the last couple of weeks. I want that back” Erwin commanded

“Yes sir”

Eren looked up and saw that Levi was staring at him. He didn’t want to have eye contact with him so he looked away.

When they hit the showers Eren hoped he could drown himself. It wasn’t supposed to affect the way he played, but he just couldn’t get himself to touch Levi.

On Thursday, after his and Levi’s run, came his Waldo costume. The run had been long and Eren hadn’t said much, he hoped Levi hadn’t thought he was acting strange.  
It knocked on the door as he tried it on.

“Hey Eren, is it okay that…What is that?” Mikasa said upon entering his room.

“My costume, don’t I look dazzling to you?” Eren made a pose, so she could see it.

“Can’t you see I’m supposed to be Waldo?”

“I guess, you’re not wearing you’re hat so it’s hard to say” She laughed “Reiner is going to sleep over tomorrow. I just wanted to let you know”

Eren narrowed his eyes and looked at her.

“Do you guys? Are you guys going to?” He didn’t want to say the words. He didn’t want to have a _sex_ talk with his sister. They were close, but he didn’t think they were close enough to talk about that sort of stuff.

“God Eren, how old are you?” She rolled her eyes “and none of your business”

“Whatever. I just don’t want to be uncle anytime soon”

“What was that you little shit?” She said and punched him in the arm.

“Nothing” Eren mumbled while he winced over the punch. People weren’t afraid of her for nothing; she had mad skills in the fighting section, even though she didn’t use the full force on him.

“Remember, we agreed on meeting at Reiner’s at 3 to do costumes and have fun” She reminded him, instead of apologizing for the punch.

They had asked the other classmates if they were interested in a joined party again. They weren’t, but Eren’s group didn’t really talk to the rest of their classmates, so they had decided to ditch the class-party and instead just being them. They were each other’s friends after all.

He grunted an answer, returned his attention on the costume and put on the hat.

“Now you look like Waldo” Mikasa said as she left the room.

Eren just rolled his eyes; he thought it was kind of obvious before he put on his hat.

It was a couple of hours before they had to meet at Reiner’s and they were all sitting in the traditional empty classroom.

“I’m going to get shitfaced tonight” Ymir yelled excitingly.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea” Christa told her

“Come on Christa. You want to be drunk too”

“Yeah, but if you get so drunk that you vomit, you’re not allowed to sleep in my house”

Ymir pulled a sad face to witch Christa showed her tongue.

“You can sleep at my house then Ymir”

“Thanks Marco, I’ll accept it. Some people know how to be nice” Ymir said with exaggerated thankfulness and showed her tongue back to Christa who just shrugged and shook her head.

They were all friends, but there were some they talked to more than others, which is bound to happen in a group as big as theirs. It had developed into three sub-groups of their big group. There was Sasha, Ymir, Christa, Marco and Connie who often hung out. Mikasa, Annie, Reiner and Bert did a lot of things together and Armin, Jean and Eren. They often mixed up, but that was the way it often went.

“I’m with Ymir on this one” Reiner grinned “By the way you don’t need to bring your own booze this time. It’s just us so my parents decided to buy some we all could drink from”

“Really?” Connie’s eyes widened

“Awesome, Reiner” Jean responded with enthusiasm.

Eren had to agree, he did not exactly have that much money, so it was nice that he didn’t have to buy alcohol.

“See you later” Eren said to the others as the bell rang and he had to get going to class.

Eren rang the bell and fiddled with his bag of clothes. He and Mikasa were standing outside Reiner’s house, waiting to be led in.

“Good, you’re the last ones. Come in so we can get in our costumes” Reiner smiled as he opened the door.

As Eren walked past him to go into the living room, where the others were, Mikasa stopped up and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth. Eren gave them a look, which made Reiner look apologetic. Eren might have accepted their relationship and he might be happy that his sister had someone to make her happy, but he still had their conversation from yesterday in his head and he wasn’t fond of some guy sleeping in her bed, next to her. He would break Reiner’s knees if he ever hurt her. That was his duty as her brother, he thought.

“Great, okay let’s start” Marco said when Eren and Mikasa entered the room and emptied a plastic bag on the floor. Eren saw some striped clothe and a hook. It was his costume.

“Okay, I’ll get the booze, Bert will you help me?” Reiner said and walked towards the door in the opposite side of the room. They came back a couple of minutes after with both hands full of alcohol.

“Here” Bert said and threw a beer to Armin, who almost lost it when he tried to grab it.

Before they could put on their costumes, the door was opened.

“Hey guys.” The woman in the door said to them, to which they all politely responded.

“Honey, we’ll get going now. Don’t ruin anything, call if there’s a problem and lock the door when you go. See you tomorrow”

“I will, mom” Reiner rolled his eyes, but went over to kiss his mom goodbye. “Bye dad” He added and waved at a figure behind the woman.

They started putting on their costumes. Eren was done in a matter of seconds.

“Looks good Eren, if you lose the hat and the shirt, you could have been Harry Potter. You even have green eyes and messy dark brown hair” Annie told him, putting on some of her own costume.

“What do you know about Harry Potter?” Eren said as insensitive as ever.

“I do read you know” She rolled her eyes and took something out from underneath her shirt. It was a deathly hallow necklace, which mad Eren double look.

“Sorry, you just didn’t seem like the type.” Eren mumbled as an apology

“People seem so keen on judging people on stereotypes that they often misjudge.” Annie told him. She was right, though. He had misjudged her based on the way she walks, talks and behave. 

Eren sat down at the table, with a beer and watched the others get ready. Some left the room to change others just did it where they stood.

Marco had asked Christa to lend him some make-up so he could draw scars on his face. He was a pirate, he had an eye patch over his right eye and a hook in his right hand, and he even had a toy parrot on his shoulder.

Eren laughed as Reiner came out from one of the other rooms and posed up against the door frame. One leg pulled up, one hand gripping the frame above him and one underneath him as he dramatically leaned against it, looking up to make his appearance seem more comedic.  
He was wearing a corset, fake tits, a pair of high heels and bunny ears.

“Are you supposed to be a playboy bunny?” Ymir asked over the laughter 

“Jeez Ymir, isn’t it obvious” He said walking in to the room just as Mikasa entered too.

Eren’s jaw fell open. Mikasa was also wearing a bunny costume.

“What the hell is that Mikasa?” Eren asked when she entered.

“It’s a bunny costume”

“I can see that, but why the hell are you wearing it?”

Eren was dumbfounded; he’d never expected Mikasa to wear something like that. She was not the type of girl. There you go again, judging based on types. You need to stop that, Eren thought as he watched Mikasa.

“Oh, it was funny a minute ago, when it was Reiner? It’s not okay for me to wear one too?”

“No it’s not that. It’s just that you’re my sister and that’s really revealing and I don’t want you to have unwanted attention.” He made sure to emphasize the last part of the sentence, because people were going to be drunk tonight and some people simply would not know where the lines were for what’s acceptable behavior.

Her expression softened.

“I don’t need you to be so protective, Eren”

“I know, sorry”

“You look amazing” Sasha said from her position on the floor. Sasha was wearing a turkey costume. She looked ridiculous.

“Thanks” Mikasa shyly said to her.

“Yeah you do. Let’s get started on the booze” Ymir said to them all.

“I agree, but Ymir? Isn’t your costume supposed to be a paired kind of thing?” Connie asked. Ymir was wearing a naked Adam costume. It was a beige body suit with a leaf in the front. Connie’s only costume was a gigantic moustache.

“It is, but Christa didn’t want to do Eve” Ymir glared at Christa, who just smiled and looked cute in her Wonder Woman costume.

“You could have asked someone else” Christa countered happily. Eren was surprised how Christa could handle Ymir’s negativity. They looked happy though, so it probably weren’t a problem. Christa had optimism for both of them, Eren guessed.

“Yeah yeah yeah, let’s get drunk. Shall we?”

They sat around the table playing card games. After a couple games of Asshole which Jean, to Eren’s pleasure, continually lost, they didn’t know what to play.

“What should we play?” Armin asked, sitting in his Kirk costume beside Jean, who still was a little upset over being the Asshole for the whatever time in a row.

“We haven’t played God yet? Have we?” Connie said

“What’s that?” Mikasa asked Connie.

“Some call it Fubar”

“Fubar? Like in Bert’s last name?” Eren said and looked across the table to look at Bert, who was wearing a Jedi costume.

“I have no idea” He responded to the other’s stares and shrugged.

Connie sighed and took his time explaining the rules.

“You’re supposed to have a bottle in the middle of a circle of cards. Every participant takes turns to pull a card. Then whatever’s on the card decided what you have to do. I’ll explain as we go what the card means. Whenever you’ve done what the card says you put the card on top of the bottle. The first to break the circle of cards needs to drink their whole beer, same goes for the person who knocks the cards of the bottle.”

They started playing.

“Stop hitting me with your sword” Eren said to Annie who lightly hit him with her Kill Bill sword. He protected himself by lifting his hand over his head.

“It’s not a sword. It’s a katana”

“Whatever just stop. It’s not my fault you screwed up” Eren laughed at her.

Someone had picked card number 4 and they had to ask question, without answering them and instead countering with other questions. Eren remembered Annie teasing him for thinking that Ymir and Christa was cute, accusing him of having a secret lesbian fantasy. Back then he had countered her accusations and said that he liked lesbian porn as much as she like gay porn and she had said that he did like it then. Eren hadn’t been sure whether or not it was in order to confuse him or if she had meant it.

He had looked her dead in the eye “Do you really like gay porn?”

“Yes” had her answer been, before her eyes widened and she tried to cover up “No I mean, back then it was just to annoy you. I mean Sasha, do you like food?”

They had all laughed at her frantic attempt to cover up. 

“You failed Annie. Take your drink and let’s move on” He laughed and that’s when she playfully had started to hit Eren with her Katana.

They played on and they cheered Eren on as he guzzled the beer as a punishment for breaking the circle.

They played for a while longer and the card on the table became less and less.

“Okay my turn” Sasha said and picked one of the remaining cards up from the no longer whole circle.

“Jack, okay Assholes. Drink up” She waited until all the guys had drank what they should, then a little too enthusiastic put the card on top of the bottle. No one had knocked it over yet, so all the cards had been put on top of the bottle. It was wonky and you had to be careful with it, which Sasha wasn’t.

“NOOOOO!” Sasha dramatic response sounded as the cards fell of the bottle.

As they also cheered her on, they were interrupted by the doorbell. It was the Pizza they had ordered earlier. As Reiner went out to get it, the others kept watching Sasha drink her beer.

Reiner came back, laughing.

“What’s up?” Mikasa curiously asked him

“The delivery guy was all flustered when I opened the door. He could barely speak or take the money.” He laughed, not at all uncomfortable in his outfit.

“Happy Halloween everyone, dig in” He said as he placed the Pizzas’ on the table.

After dinner, Eren was talking to Ymir and Marco, when he realized that he had to pee. He went upstairs and stopped outside a door in the hall. It sounded like someone was in there. Eren placed his ear against the door.

“What did you want to talk about?”

“I just wanted to tell you that I’m glad I gave you a chance”

“I’m glad too Jean. I’m happy I had the courage to tell you everything”

Eren tried to press himself closer, the voices were muffled but he was almost certain that he heard right and that it was Jean and Armin talking.

“I really mean it. You’re so cute and hot and I” Eren heard Jean pause

“What I’m trying to say, we’ve been going out for a while now. It’s no longer just about figuring out my sexuality or anything.”

“What are you saying, Jean?”

Eren frowned, was Jean breaking up with Armin? Had he figured out that he wasn’t gay or that he didn’t like Armin? Eren thought, clenched his fists. He was going to cut a bitch if Jean hurt Armin.

“I’m sorry Armin, I’m really nervous. I’m trying to say that I” Another pause “I love you”

Eren gasped. He hadn’t thought Jean was the one to declare his love, he had always assumed it would be Armin.

“I. I Love you too” Was Armin’s flustered response.

Eren chuckled, happy for his best friend. They were probably going to kiss and what not, Eren thought.

“What’s wrong, Armin?”

“I thought I heard something. Wait a sec I’ll check”

At that moment, Eren realized that he had chuckled and that that probably was what Armin had heard. He removed himself from the door and sprinted away. He had just gotten into the bathroom when he heard the door to the room open.

Later, when they came down, Eren couldn’t stop but widely smile at them.

“Hey Reiner, you don’t play guitar do you?” Armin asked the minute he came in. Eren tried to see signs on his face of what had been going on, but he didn’t see any.

“No, why?”

“I saw a guitar upstairs and was just confused”

“It’s my dad’s” Reiner explained.

“But you play, don’t you, Bert?” Marco asked and looked at Bert, who as always looked uncomfortable when he got a lot of attention.

“I do” He looked away

“Will you play something for us?” Christa asked

“I don’t know. Maybe if Reiner sings” Bert said looking over on Reiner who nodded.

“Yeah, we can do that. I’ll get it”

Bert and Reiner were sitting next to each other on the couch. The rest gathered in a circle around them.

Bert strokes the first chords of the song and Eren realized it was the chords for Slowly Dancing in a Burning Room by John Mayer.

Eren watched Bert, his eyes were closed. His back was straight and his face soft. He was radiating confidence as he played. Then Reiner started to sing.

“It’s not a silly little moment…” His voice wasn’t slurred by the alcohol. He did a good job and Eren found himself being dragged into the song. They were good. He would even say that they were great together.

When they were done, Bert was back to his normal insecure appearance.

“Wow” Armin said

“Guys, that was beautiful” Eren said. The others were just watching the two men.

“Thanks, we should take one last game of something and then get going” Reiner replied the group.

 They walked again. Reiner didn’t live that far, so it was easier than doing anything else. Eren wasn’t _as_ drunk as he had been during the last party, but drunk was something he undeniably was.

“You think Levi will be there?” He asked Armin.

“Maybe, he was there the last time” Armin replied, still so light headed after his talk with Jean that he didn’t notice the affectionate tone in Eren’s drunk voice.

The rest of the night was like the first party a blur of different situations and people. The only difference was that the people were wearing costumes.

Eren took a drag from his cigarette. He was standing outside in the smoking area. It was cold so most people only went outside for a short smoke break, which meant that the area was almost empty, except from a group of girls and Eren.

“I found you” Someone had snuck up behind him and whispered in his ear. Eren took a step forward and turned around. He hadn’t expected the closeness of another person so his heart was racing from the sudden shock.

It was dark and it was hard to see anything, but Eren managed to see that it was Levi who was standing in front of him. The first thing Eren saw was that he wasn’t wearing a costume. How had he come in Eren thought? There was a rule that he couldn’t get in without a costume. Then Eren noticed the string around Levi’s neck. He had a mask hanging on from his neck and down on his back.

The next thing Eren noticed was that Levi was looking at him, eyes seemed a little blurred, but other than that he looked clear minded.

“You were looking for me?” Eren breathed out debating whether or not Levi was drunk.

“No, your costume dumbass” Levi explained

“Oh” Eren felt a little disappointed at that.

“Did you want me to be looking for you?” Levi licked his lips and took a step closer. Keeping the eye contact.

Definitely drunk.

Eren had a hard time breathing and he suddenly wished he had chosen the dirty cop outfit Jean had suggested.

“No, I just misun…” Eren started to explain, but he couldn’t explain further, because Levi had stepped even closer. They were as close as they had ever been.

Eren looked down on Levi and held his breath. Levi traced his hand along Eren’s jaw line and without explanation pulled Eren down, while he himself leaned forward on his toes.

Eren dropped the remains of his cigarette as their lips met. Eren lost all train of thought and gave into the kiss immediately. He arched his body against Levi’s. Eren opened his mouth and let his tongue run over Levi’s lips, he felt the other man open slightly to let him pass, but before they could lose themselves completely someone called out “Levi” and they shot away from each other as though they had been burnt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rules for the Drinking Game Fubar/God:
> 
> Ace: Take one drink  
> 2: Take Two  
> 3: Take Three
> 
> 4: Questions – You look at the person of your choice and ask them a question, they must answer your question with a question and it keeps going until someone screws up. Ex. What is going on? Why do you touch yourself? You don’t have to question the person who questioned you either. Make sure to make eye contact.
> 
> 5: Give five drinks
> 
> 6: I never. This is where the person who flipped the card says something they have never done and anyone who has must drink.
> 
> 7: Thumbmaster – This person puts their thumb down on the table whenever they want and the last one to put theirs down drinks. The thumbmaster can do this as many times as he wants until the next seven is picked.
> 
> 8: Categories – The first person gives a topic/category and in rotation, everyone else must give a kind. Ex: Toothpaste, Crest, Colgate, Mentadent, etc.
> 
> 9: Rhyme – Everyone must give a word that rhymes with yours. Ex: Shoe…glue…you…etc…
> 
> 10: Social – Everyone drinks
> 
> Jack: Assholes drink…guys drink
> 
> Queen: Bitches drink….girls drink
> 
> King: Waterfall – This can be extremely hard, depending on your group of drinkers. It goes in order first being the one who picked the card and so on. The first person drinks as much beer as they can continuously and the 2nd person can’t stop until they stop, the 3rd person can’t stop until the 2nd person and so on. If you have big drinkers at the beginning, it is really difficult.
> 
> btw. the first time i wrote this i accidentally wrote 'dirty cup' instead of 'dirty cop' and i laughed forever, picturing Eren in such a stupid outfit. Then i pictured the rest of the scene and laughed even more because Levi is a neat freak and Eren being dirty dishes is just comedic.   
> Sorry it 's 3 AM and i'm so tired


	9. Halloween pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it has taken so long to update, but I've been so busy with work and stuff. Also i had kind of a writers block. I know where i want my story to go, but how do i get it there?! arghh. I will try to pick up the pace after this chapter, so we can get some more action.   
> THANK you all, both commenters, subscribers and bookmarkers, you guys makes me happy :3 Hope you will enjoy it and as always~Feedback is appreciated~

Eren looked at Levi. He didn’t look at Eren: his eyes followed Petra, who came running outside. Eren felt lost. What had just happened? Was Levi drunk? Levi didn’t seem like the kind of guy who got worryingly drunk. But his eyes were blurred, Eren argued. Levi didn’t seem like the kind of guy who was into other guys either. Maybe he teased him? Maybe he somehow had found out that Eren had been thinking about him (Even though Eren couldn’t guess how, seeing as Eren didn’t even admit it to himself) and decided to fuck with him. Eren’s brain felt like exploding. He hadn’t hesitated to kiss him back. He could no longer deny it. He did want Levi, he did want to feel his lips on his own, and he did want to feel his hands on his body. Was it mutual or was it just a tease? Eren couldn’t look at him anymore, too many things going through his mind. Instead he looked into the ground, hoping that he could get away from the situation as soon as possible. He needed to think.

Petra reached them; four people followed her, Auruo and three people he hadn’t talked to before.

Petra was dressed as a fairy and Auruo was wearing military clothes.

“Levi, we’ve been looking for you. You promised me to dance. Remember?” She scolded him when they reached him.

“I do. Why did you bring the entire entourage just to tell me that?” Levi annoyingly asked her.

“Don’t be mean, we just helped looking for you” a brown haired girl with glasses said. Eren now realized that it was the girl who had tutored Armin’s class. She was dressed as a doctor.

“Oh hi Eren. I didn’t see you there” Petra said to him

“Hi” He said, intentionally been trying to make himself invisible.

“I like your costume, what were you guys talking about?”

“Nothing really, just got here” Levi explained her.

“Thanks I like yours too, and yeah we didn’t get to start a conversation before you guys came” Not exactly a lie Eren thought.

“Oh well, you should dance with us too” Petra said and took his hand to drag him inside. Eren panicked.

“No, it’s okay. I’ll be fine” He tried and tugged his hands to make her release him.

“Don’t be silly, come one”

Shit.shit.shit.

He looked out of the corner of his eye to see how Levi reacted. He didn’t, so Eren was left to discuss whether Levi wanted him to be there or not, with himself. Eren felt like he shouldn’t be there, but couldn’t help it when the girl forcefully dragged him along.

“We don’t need to have this freshman with us” Auruo told Petra and for once Eren agreed with him.

“Don’t be a jerk, Eren’s nice and it doesn’t matter he’s a freshmen” Petra shot Auruo a look that made him look away shamefully. Eren couldn’t help but chuckle on the inside. He loved how Petra could do that to Auruo. The way Petra looked at Auruo also made Eren realize that she was oblivious to his obvious crush on her.

“Where’s Armin? He’s always with you” Petra asked him.

“I don’t know he’s probably with Jean and the others” He mumbled, once again looking at the ground. His head was spinning, both from alcohol and confusion. 

“You’re friends with Armin and Jean?” The brown haired asked Eren as they started to walk inside. Levi was walking with them, as far away from Eren as possible.

“Yeah”  

“Mike, Nanaba and I were tutors for them” She explained and Eren just nodded. He already knew that.

“This is Hanji, by the way” Petra pointed at the girl who had been talking. Petra leaned closer and whispered something in her ear. Hanji’s eyes widened and her head made a slight twitch, which Eren couldn’t interpret. Her face cracked in a grin. Eren extended his hand and she took it with a very happy ”Hi”.

“Mike” Petra said and pointed to one of the other two people. Mike was wearing what looked like a dog costume. He just lifted his hand in a silent acknowledgment of Eren.

“Aaaand this is Nanaba” She nudged him forward to say hi to the last person in what Levi had called her ‘entourage’. The person was dressed in what seemed to be a Doctor Who costume. Eren had honestly never seen an episode, but it was a big enough franchise for him to know about it.   
This was the person Armin had told about, the one he wasn’t sure was a guy or a girl. Eren understood why. Either Nanaba was a manly girl or a feminine man, he couldn’t decide which. He smiled and offered his hand and Nanaba took it. 

“Hello” He said, wondering whether or not it was a he or a she, he was talking to.

“Hi. Don’t be rude”

“What?”

“You’re staring” Eren hadn’t thought he was that obvious, maybe the alcohol affected his skills in discretion. He bowed his head. He didn’t mean to offend Nanaba.

“It’s okay to be curious, just don’t stare it makes me uncomfortable.”

“Sorry I didn’t mean to be rude.”

“You’re always rude.” The comment came from Levi

“You’re one to talk” he countered surprised. He hadn’t expected Levi to talk to him at the moment.

“He’s right, Levi, especially when you’re drunk. If you’re wondering about Nanabe, he’s genderqueer or androgynous, if you want” Hanji said looking at Eren without explaining further.   
“Sorry to steal your spotlight honey, but I want to dance now” She looked at Nanaba who just smiled back. Hanji then grabbed both Eren and Nanaba by the wrists and dragged them inside and onto the dance floor.

Mike refused to dance and stood at the edge of the dance floor just looking.  Levi was dancing with Petra and Auruo tried to bust in, but had to give up when they didn’t make room for him, he walked over and stood beside Mike and scowled. Eren almost felt sorry for him.

He moved his body to the rhythm, feeling slightly uncomfortable before giving himself into the dance: trying to forget that Levi’s lips had been on his just a few minutes ago. Both Hanji and Nanaba were stomping on the ground, smiling at him. They moved around on the dance floor, between other people. He waved at Sasha and Connie when he passed them. Eren, Hanji and Nanaba ended up dancing next to Petra and Levi. Eren discreetly watched Levi as he held Petra’s hand and playfully turned her around. Eren hadn’t had a drink in a while so he started feeling himself sobering up.

“Hi guys” Hanji screamed, when she found out they had ended up next to them.

Petra smiled and they all ended up in a five way dance. Hanji between him and Levi. He was starting to feel uncomfortable again. Levi didn’t say anything or look at him. It wasn’t even _him_ that had started the kiss. It was all Levi, Eren angrily thought as he danced. He can’t just kiss me and then ignore me? Can he? Eren helplessly thought.    
Under any other circumstance, Eren would have enjoyed hanging out with Petra and her friends, but not at the moment. Levi had just confused the hell out of Eren. It had come so sudden. Levi had come out of nowhere and then without any warning kissed him. There hadn’t been any signs of Levi wanting him, before the moment before the kiss and it just made Eren’s head hurt.

Petra leaned forward and yelled “Dance with me” in his ear and Eren agreed to get further away from Levi. It was a distraction when the person he tried to figure out was literally next to him. He put his hand on her waist and turned them around while he laughed.

They were still next to the others when Eren felt someone stand next to them. He looked up and saw Auruo. He had a dangerous look on his face and Eren felt that he had to back away. He let Auruo take over dancing with Petra.

Eren took the chance for what it was and escaped, he walked over to the bar to get a drink. He needed to be alone with his thoughts for a moment, but he couldn’t even do that.

“There you are. Where have you been?” Armin walked over to him, followed by Jean, Reiner, Mikasa and Annie.

“I went for a smoke and was then dragged onto the dance floor with Petra and her friends” He explained the bunch.

“Well, we need a drink, and then we can sit down and talk. My feet are killing me” Reiner said, showing Eren that he was still wearing high heels.

Eren found a table and sat down, waiting for the others. Still lost in thought.

“Earth to Eren!” a hand was suddenly waved in front of his face.

“What?”

 “We were talking about kisses?” He hadn’t even seen that they had sat down.

“I haven’t kissed anyone” He blurted out immediately.

“Don’t be silly, I know you kissed that girl one time in elementary” Mikasa said laughing at his confusion.

“Oh yeah, I forgot” He could feel himself blush as he thought of Levi and the others laughed at him. He didn’t listen and zoned out again. Had that really happened or was it a drunken illusion? He asked himself countless of times.  

“Is something the matter?” Armin had leaned over to him and whispered in his ear with a worried expression on his face.

“I don’t know.”

“I’m here for you, talk to me” Armin encouraged him.

“Tomorrow? I don’t feel like it right now” In that moment Eren decided that he had to talk to Armin about it. He could no longer postpone it.  

“Alright, I’ll come by your place then”

“Thanks” Eren smiled at him, appreciating that Armin just accepted it like that.  

“Eren why did you leave?” sounded a gleeful drunk voice. Eren bit his lip as to not curse out loud. He looked up to see Petra and, damn Levi was right, it really was her entourage because they were all there. Eren’s eyes swept the group to see if Levi was a part of it. He was.

“I got thirsty needed to get a drink” He showed them his plastic cup, with something in it. He didn’t even remember what he had gotten. The bar had made an exception and made themed drinks. His was green.

“That’s alright, can we sit?”  Petra looked at them with puppy eyes. And you had to think that they were the seniors, Eren thought. His mood hadn’t improved much.

“Of course, Petra!” Mikasa answered.

Hanji was about to sit on the spot next to Eren, but recoiled.

“You sit here, Levi” She grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him down in the chair and got another seat.

Eren tensed up. Was Levi different in his appearance and mood? Eren couldn’t tell. Levi was always wearing a bored and bothered expression.

“Just don’t spill your drink on me…again”  

Levi turned his head slightly looking through the corner of his eyes on Eren, who immediately looked away.

“Guys I’ll head home now. I don’t feel all too well” Eren downed the rest of his drink and got up.

“Are you alright?” Mikasa gave him a worried look.

“Just a little drunk, is all”

“You want us to follow you home?” Reiner said. It was hard to hate that guy he was always so nice, even though he was dating his sister.

“Nah I’ll be fine. I’m not too drunk. I’m just very tired” Eren explained.

They all waved at him as he left. He didn’t look at either Levi or Armin, but if he had he would have seen them both regard him with same calculating expression.

The next day, Eren woke up with a bad mood and not exactly remembering why, at least not until he had dragged himself into the shower.                                                                         

He yawned as he turned the water on, closing his eyes, looking up into the water and let it pour down on his face. He felt the soft rays on his lips and it made something tingle in his memory. The familiarity of something on his lips hit him like a rock and he remembered the kiss he and Levi had shared. He gasped and took a lot of water in, which he coughed out and almost made him slip on the wet floor.

He finished his shower and got out. He was back at all his speculations from the night.

He was so caught up in thought that he didn’t see Reiner and walked right into him. Eren fell on his back and looked up at the other guy. He was in his boxer’s and had just come out of Mikasa’s room. It was evidence that Eren had a lot of his mind, because he just excused himself and walked into his own room, without even giving Reiner dirty looks.

He checked his phone when he got in. There were some missed calls from Armin. He picked up his phone and called him back.

“Hi Eren.” Armin sounded when he picked it.

“You’ve called”

“Yeah, I was wondering if I could stop by in an hour. You know to talk”

Eren had managed to forget he had agreed to do this. He swallowed and said “Yeah sure, whenever you want”

“I’ll bring some French Fries and coke, mkay?”

“That’s what I thought. Sounds amazing, actually”

“See you”

Eren hung up and started to put on some clothes. He walked out in the kitchen to find Mikasa and Reiner there, both sitting with a bowl of cereal in front of them.

“Morning” Mikasa mumbled as he entered.

“Morning, Armin’s on his way”

She nodded.

“Why?” Reiner asked

“Just to hang” Eren scratched a non-existing itch on his nose.

“Okay” Reiner looked away from Eren and gave Mikasa a big smile.

Eren took a big glass of water and sat down waiting for Armin.

“When did you guys get home?” He asked them, more to kill the silence than actually starting a conversation.

“I guess we left about two hours after you?” Mikasa wasn’t sure so she looked at Reiner for confirmation, which he gave her.

“Was it fun after I left?”

“Yeah, we did a lot of dancing. We hung out with Petra and her friends. Does Levi always look so mad when he’s with you?” Mikasa wondered and watched Eren as he took a sip of his water.

“Yeah, he’s like that all the time. Did you guys see Christa, Ymir, Bert and Marco at all” Eren was eager to change the subject.

“Yeah, we saw them both before and after we saw you” Reiner told him.

“Wow, I must have gone around alone for a while then”

It knocked on the door Armin was 20 minutes earlier than he had said he would be. That’s so typical Armin, Eren thought.

“Hi guys. Thanks for yesterday, it was fun” He said when he entered the kitchen

 “We’ll be in my room, bye” Eren said immediately and got up. If Mikasa or Reiner thought it was weird behavior, they didn’t show it.

Armin followed him, waving at them.

They ate the fries and drank the coke as they made casual conversation.

“So what happened yesterday?” Armin asked as he ate the last fry.

“I’m not sure it really happened to be honest and it probably didn’t start yesterday” Eren started.

“What do you mean?”

Eren sighed and massaged his temples to gather his thoughts.

“It’s about Levi”

“What about him?” Armin furrowed his brows.

“You remember when we talked about sexualities? When you figured out things with Jean? How I wondered that I might be bisexual” Eren didn’t pause before he continued “I’m certain now. I am”

“Because of Levi?”

Eren nodded and started his story. He told everything from how he had felt more and more attracted to Levi to the kiss last night. The only thing he left out was the masturbation session he had had a couple of times.

“He kissed you?” Armin exclaimed when he had told that part.

“I’m almost sure, but it was so quick and Petra, Hanji, Mike and Nanaba interrupted and I was drunk. So it might have been something I imagined”

“I don’t think it was something you imagined.”

“Why?” Eren asked confused.

“Well, I don’t think you get illusions when drunk and you didn’t do any drugs, hopefully” Armin chuckled.

“Oh, right. I didn’t. Are you saying Levi did kiss me?”

“That’s what I’m saying, Eren. Do you like him?”

“It feels like we’ve had this conversation before, only reversed” Eren observed dryly.

 “You’re right, but answer the question”

“I think. I mean I definitely want him, but like? Perhaps” Eren still didn’t feel like admitting anything more than physical attraction.  “I just didn’t think Levi was a guy who liked guys”

“Don’t judge people on appearance” Armin lightly scolded him.

“You know, Annie said the same thing. What do I do?”

“Either wait for him to come to you, since he was the one who kissed you or you go talk to him”

“Oh god, now I know how you felt when I gave that advice to you” Eren lay down on his back and Armin laughed at his drama.

“Think about it. Let’s play some games” He got to turn on the playstation.

“Sure. Did you have fun with Jean last night?” Eren asked, he of course knew about the ‘I love you’ thing, but he didn’t tell. Armin blushed and told the story.

“I spent the night at his house” He continued “We slept together”

Eren’s facial expression showed utter surprise. He hadn’t thought Armin would go on and lose his virginity after he had been drinking, not even if his boyfriend told him ‘I love you’. Armin seemed to realize Eren’s train of thought because he shrieked “Not like that! Jeez Eren. We were _sleeping_ in the same bed. Cuddling and stuff”

“Oh, right. You gave him a blowjob or something?”

Armin couldn’t keep the proud grin of his face, despite the reddening in his face deepened.

“How was it?” Eren asked.

“For me? It was a lot of work and my jaw hurt a lot at the end. It was a little awkward at first, I didn’t know what to do, but it was surprisingly intense and hot on the same time too. You would expect it to be not so great for the one giving the blowjob, but it’s not like that at all” He looked away as he said that.

“Did you get anything?”

Armin nodded: face splitting in a giant grin again.

“It was awesome, it felt like floating but being pinned down on the same time. I can’t explain it any other way. Look forward to getting one” He chuckled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you might, I don’t know, ‘sneer’ at this part:  
> “Listen Armin! They are not going to do that. This is high school, people are more mature here than those idiots from elementary. People here, are here of their own free will, they chose high school. That means they are here to learn, just like you, me and Mikasa. They most likely have the same interest as you, so for what would they bully you? They probably worship you because you’re so smart! If someone’s going to get bullied it’ll have to be me. I’m not smart, so I probably won’t fit in as much as you, but you don’t’ see that line of thoughts stopping me from being exited for starting high school!”  
> Because in most places, high school sucks big balls. But I just wanted to tell you something before you say it’s stupid or unrealistic.  
> It’s a personal experience of mine that high school is a mature place. It at least is where I’m from. Elementary is where all the douchebags are. I was bullied and hated elementary, so I had an Armin kind of approach to high school. To my utter astonishment I met people in high school who didn’t say that I was a weirdo for liking reading and learning, what surprised me more was that I met people who were the same.  
> I think that high school was a pleasant place, because most bullies are people who don’t really do well in school(??) or want to be in a work of line that doesn’t need academic properties. At least that’s what all my bullies have been and done (And any other bullies I’ve heard of. Not that smart people can’t be bullies, they just rarer I think).  
> That meant my bullies didn’t go to high school. That also meant that most of the people who chose high school was people of genuinely wanted to be there nad yeah I don’t know why I told oyu this, but I felt like it needed an explanation idk. Hope you enjoy this fic.


End file.
